Cliche Case!
by Mike Lith
Summary: Kisah Ratu Es dan Si Jomblo yang disertai dengan bumbu-bumbu yang mereka berdua rasa sangat klise/Warning:AU!, Typos, OOC, and many more/EPILOG HAS BEEN UPDATED!/END/
1. Prologue

Cliche Case!?

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

Hyuuga Hinata, cewek cantik yang masih single dalam artian jomblo selama 21 tahun. Banyak cowok yang mengincarnya bahkan dengan berani melamarnya, tetapi hanya dengan pelototan dari Putri Hyuuga tersebut membuat nyali para cowok ciut dan lari terbirit-birit, dan keluarlah julukan Ratu Es dari teman-temannya.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang bos maha kuasa di beberapa perusahaan, tak ada yang berani menentangnya. Banyak perempuan yang mengantri hanya untuk bersanding dengannya, tetapi ia tolak karena tak tertarik dengan masalah 'cinta', menjomblo selama 27 tahun tak membuatnya merana karena kalimat ' _Jomblo_ happy everywhere _'_ bagi kalian apakah ngenes? Ya ngenes.

Dan bagaimana jika Ratu Es dan si Jomblo Happy ini bertemu?

.

.

.

I'M FINALLY COME BACK HAHAHA! Selama bertapa di dalam kamar dan menjelajahi beberapa website dan manga untuk refrensi saya kecantol buat cerita kek gini, baru prolog dan pengenalan tokoh. tolong saya harap jangan hanya sekedar review seperti 'next 'lanjut!' or blablabla itu yang buat saya jengah sehingga fanfic saya terlantar, saya harap bisa bikin review membangun kalau bisa saran sekian, mungkin ini egois tetapi jika ada yang berkenan silahkan beranikan diri anda untuk review terima kasih.


	2. Endless Meet!

Cliche Case!?

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

"Jadi titik puncak dari sumbu ini adalah nol koma tiga, setelah itu kita harus menggambar grafiknya seperti ini" Tangan Hinata bergerak menggambar sebuah grafik di papan tulis, tangannya dengan lincah menggambar garis lurus tanpa menggunakan penggaris. Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari barisan paling belakang, Hinata menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Nanti nyontek ya"

"Nyontek apa?"

"Ya PR!"

Sementara murid yang menjawab tak tahu bahwa di belakangnya ada Sang Guru dengan mngetukan kakinya ke lantai.

"Sssttt bodoh! Hinata- _sensei!"_

Sang murid dengan kaku menengok kebelakang dengan senyuman tak berdosa.

"Hai _sensei..."_

"Hai, tadi kamu mau nyontek apa? PR?

"..."

"Kamu berdiri di lorong, sekarang!" usir Hinata dengan galak, semua yang berada di kelas bergidik ngeri saat melihat salah satu teman mereka di usir dari pelajaran wanita cantik itu, mereka harus mencatat dengan baik.

' _Jangan cari masalah sama guru cantik ini!'_

Di usia mudanya ini Hinata telah menjadi guru Sekolah menengah atas, Hinata sewaktu kuliah mengambil kelas akselerasi bersama sahabatnya, Shikamaru sehingga ia bisa langsung lulus dengan gelar S3. Hinata pernah ditawari menjadi dosen tetapi ia tak mau karena menjadi dosen itu terlalu merepotkan, jadi ia lebih memilih menjadi guru SMA.

"Oke sampai dimana kita tadi? Grafik ya?"

Hinata kembali kedepan papan tulis dan melanjutkan menerangkan pelajarannya.

* * *

Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, ia melihat siswa-siswi yang sedang melakukan kegiatan klub mereka dari luar jendela lorong.

" _Sensei!_ " teriak suara jeritan dari seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan siluet yang sama dengan Hinata, ia berlari ngos-ngosan , memegang lututnya sambil mengambil napas kembali.

"Hanabi, sudah kubilang jangan berlari di koridor, kau ini" sementara si empunya hanya nyengir menampakan gigi putihnya, Hinata menghela napas, capek menasihati adiknya berkali-kali tetapi masih saja tetap bandel, _Huh._

" _Hehe_ maaf nih ada hadiah dari cowok" Hanabi menyodorkan kotak berwarna biru dengan pita yang berwarna merah, Hinata mengernyit curiga, Jangan-jangan...

"Dari fans kakak yang ganteng _lho_ ~ mau? Kalau gak mau buat aku saja" Hinata menghela napas, sudah dia duga ada lagi yang mengiriminya hadiah, entah itu di rumah, di jalan, di sekolah ia mengajar, terkirimlah cokelat, cincin, bahkan berlian yang Hinata terima sampai tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Iya buat kamu saja,dan jangan panggil Kakak oke? Soalnya kalau kita di sekolah hanya sebatas Guru dan murid"

Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal, padahal ia ingin sekali memamerkan bahwa Hinata adalah Kakaknya. Hinata gemas dengan pipi Hanabi yang seperti mochi yang sering dimakannya, tangan Hinata langsung mencubit Hanabi hingga sang adik sangat kesakitan.

"Adaw sakit Kakak! Tuh kan pipi aku jadi merah hmph" Hanabi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata, sementara pelaku dari pencubitan pipi Hanabi hanya terkikik geli dengan lembut ia usapkan tangannya ke pipi Hanabi.

"Kamu ada kegiatan?"

"Nggak ada"

"Kita pulang yuk"

"Iya Kak"

* * *

Suara nyaring dari mesin _cleaner_ membuat Naruto semakin semangat membersihkan apartemennya yang bisa dibilang luas. Naruto memaju mundukan selang dari mesin tersebut dan mencari kotoran yang berada di lantak apartemennya.

Naruto bukanlah anak manja, ia menolak tawaran orang tuanya untuk menyewa beberapa pembantu di rumahnya, ia lebih memilih membersihkannya sendiri, walaupun sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya sebagai bos di beberapa perusahaan tak membuat Naruto kecapekan, bahkan Naruto bisa memasak sendiri, saking mandirinya Naruto sehingga membuat orang tua Naruto harus khawatir atau tidak karena anak mereka sudah kelewat batas dengan kegiatan yang menguras energi.

Bahkan orang tua Naruto ingin sekali kelak Naruto memiliki pendamping hidup agar bisa mengendalikan jadwal Nauto yang bisa dibilang berantakan itu, tetapi Naruto yang notabene tidak tertarik dengan cinta sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang orang tuanya katakan. Naruto yang usianya hampir menginjak berkepala tiga itu membuat orang tua Naruto khawatir karena jika Naruto kelak akan pensiun maka siapa yang akan menjadi penerus? Naruto adalah anak tunggal jadi tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya dari posisinya tersebut.

"Hmmm hari ini aku akan makan sashimi saja, lapar..." Naruto menghentikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, ia melenggang ke dapur untuk memasak, ia meraih gagang kulkas dan melihat kedalamnya.

"Astaga, kenapa isi kulkas habis semua..." Naruto melongo tak percaya, ia bahkan sampai lupa untuk membeli makanan sendiri, Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk makan di luar saja. Naruto memakai jaket kulitnya berwarna hitam, mengambil topi dan kacamata. Ia mengambil kunci mobil di nakas dan langsung menancap gas dari kawasan apartemennya tersebut.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan... ramai sekali..." Hinata melihat bahwa semua bangku telah penuh, Hinata yang masih memegang nampan yang berisi bingung harus duduk dimana, sebelumnya Hinata mengantarkan Hanabi ke rumah temannya karena ada tugas kelompok, dan dipertengahan jalan ia merasa lapar, dan berakhirlah Hinata di restoran cepat saji ini.

Hinata berdecak, Hinata mengelilingi pandangannya di dalam restoran tersebut, kemudian pandangan Hinata berhenti di salah satu meja yang kosong beserta kursinya. Hinata langsung tersenyum bahagia dengan ligat ia langsung mengahampiri meja itu, sesaat ia akan menarik kursi itu ia melihat tangan lain yang meraih kursi itu juga.

" _Errr_ maaf saya yang pertama disini" Hinata memandang lelaki yang memakai topi dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Saya yang pertama menemukan tempat duduk ini pak" Hinata menatap tajam mata dari lelaki tersebut.

"Saya juga yang pertama menemukan kursi ini, nona" Oke Hinata mendesah, ia tak mau sifat galaknya keluar seperti ia memarahi siswanya seperti tadi ia mengajar.

"Oh begitu tapi bisakah bapak mencari tempat lain? Saya sudah lama berdiri seperti orang bodoh karena mencari kursi yang kosong untuk di duduki"

"Seharusnya anda yang pergi, nona"

' _Astaga,_ gentle _nya nggak ada'_ jerit Hinata dalam hati, Hinata berpikir sepertinya pria ini tidak bisa menghargai perempuan walaupun perempuan itu seksinya minta ampun, entahlah itu hanya spekulasi Hinata saja.

"Terus saya harus duduk dimana? Disini semua kursi sudah penuh"

"Kamu duduk di emperan"

' _GRRRR GAK SOPAN'_ Hinata mendesis tak suka, secerdas apapun Hinata, kalau ia sedang emosi pasti ia tak akan berpikir dengan logis.

"Bapak ngusir saya? Maaf tapi bapaklah yang harus duduk di emperan, kalau bisa silahkan duduk di lantai" Hinata tersenyum tak berdosa, Hinata hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya jika ia sedang marah.

"Itu seharusnya kamu"

Perdebatan mereka berdua menarik perhatian pengunjung restotan tersebut, sepertinya ada hiburan kecil yang menarik, Hinata dan lelaki itu tak sadar jika mereka menjadi bahan tontonan. Hinata mencoba untuk tenang dan berpikir agar bisa memenangkan kursi itu layaknya seperti piala.

"Oke sekarang begini, kita adu suit, yang menang akan mendapatkan kursi ini, yang kalah akan di emperan atau di lantai, bagaimana?" usul Hinata, lelaki berkacamata itu terdiam, ia pun mengangguk setuju.

"Jan"

"Ken"

"Pon!"

"..."

Naruto memilih kertas, sementara Hinata memilih gunting. Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia pun memandang Naruto.

"Saya menang, jadi Bapak akan duduk di emperan atau di lantai, terserah Bapak mau duduk dimana" Hinata langsung duduk di kursi dan langsung memakan makanannya yang agak mendingin karena perdebatan panjang tadi. Sementara lelaki berkacamata itu masih mematung.

* * *

"Wanita itu menyebalkan! _Arrghhh_ aku tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi!" Naruto melempar asal topi, jaket dan kacamatanya. Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhku di kasur _king size_ tersebut.

"Aku membencinya..." Setelah itu Naruto langsung terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

I'm back, ini adalah chapter pertama, maaf karena kurang panjang.

Dobe-Tan: 'Ap yg mw di repiew cb selain kata 'next'?' Oh tentu saja saran untuk begini begitu, bagaimana pendapat para readers tentang story aku, seperti kamu, ngerti?. 'mw repiew membangun tpi hanya dgn cerita yg dikit begini atau yg ente sebut prolog?' haduh, gini ya untuk soal review menbangun ini untuk chapter selanjutnya maaf sepertinya harusa diralat dari 'membangun' menjadi 'saran' , 'Biasakan ngomong pake otak ente yah thor *nunjuk dengkul* :v' that emoticon, oh my... kzl.

Thank you so much for your review guys!


	3. Again!

Cliche Case!?

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

Hinata membaca novelnya dengan tenang, duduk di pojok perpustakaan sekolah di dekat jendela, tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuan kepalanya,sementara tangan kanannya memegang novel yag berada di atas meja untuk mengganti halaman novelnya tersebut. Saat ini adalah bukan jam mengajarnya jadi Hinata bisa tenang melanjutkan membaca novelnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hi~nata!"

Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata, yang ditepuk hanya menoleh kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Ih Hinata dingin bener!" Hinata hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan temannya itu, Hinata kemudian menatap teman berambut pink tersebut.

"Apakah ada murid yang sakit?" Hinata bertanya

"Lima orang, dua demam, satu asma kambuh, dua pingsan saat olahraga"

Hinata hanya ber-oh ria saja.

Sakura adalah dokter di SMA tempat Hinata mengajar, dan otomatis menjadi teman kerja.

"Hinata, kamu mau aku kenalin sama cowok gak? Lumayan tampan walaupun berat untuk mengakuinya, _hah"_ Sakura hanya tertawa dengan orang yang dia bicarakan, sementara Hinata cuek saja dan melanjutkan bacaannya. Sakura mendesah dengan sikap Hinata.

"Hinata~ aku tahu kamu sudah kenyang dengan cowok-cowok yang naksir sama kamu, tapi ini berbeda Hinata!" Sakura menggebrak meja, pengawas perpustakaan menegur Sakura, sementara pelaku penggebrak hanya cengengesan.

"Berbeda? Oh ayolah Sakura- _san,_ semua cowok di dunia itu sama, mereka hanya mengincar sesuatu dari seorang perempuan sebagai pemuas nafsu mereka, kecuali ayahku dan saudaraku"

"Hinata! Tak semua cowok begitu, kamu berlebihan"

"Oh ya?"

Sakura yang gemas langsung mencubit kedua pipi gembil milik Hinata, Hinata memegang jidat Sakura agar tak mendekat lagi. Hinata mengelus pipinya yang merah karena cubitan si _pinky_.

"Ugh Sakit" Hinata menatap tajam mata emerald Sakura, sementara si empunya hanya nyengir kuda.

"Hinata gini nih, si cowok ini ada sisi menariknya, _yah_ walaupundia tak sopan dengan wanita tetapi di apria yang baik kok"

"Sisi menarik?"

Sakura menyeringai, berdehem sebentar kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sisi menariknya adalah ia tak tertarik dengan cinta, sama seperti kamu Hinata"

"Maaf aku ralat, aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tak tertarik dengan cinta, tetapi aku belum menemukan yang tepat"

"Pokoknya Hinata kamu sepertinya akan cocok dengannya!"

Hinata memutar bola matanya, masih tak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Bel sebentar lagi, aku mau mengajar" Hinata menutup novelnya, berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong.

"Hinata ini, kalau begitu aku akan memakai _plan b_ " Sakura tersenyum licik dengantawa jahatnya, sementara Hinata yang sedang menjelaskan materi tiba-tiba bersin.

* * *

Bunyi ketukan pena yang mengisi ruang kerja Naruto, ia memikirkan cara yang lebih cepat untuk mengembangkan perusahaannya.

"Naruto"

"Hm"

"Ini berkas yang ka—"

Naruto langsung menyambar selembar kertas dari tangan asistennya, Shikamaru. Naruto melihat kertas itu dan langsung mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Akhirnya aku dapat ide yang cemerlang!" Naruto meregangkan otot tangannya keatas karena pegal yang dirasakannya.

"Merepotkan, seharusnya kau memikirkan yang lain selain pekerjaan itu, misalnya mencari pacar" Shikamaru duduk di sofa terdekat dari meja kerja Naruto.

"Pekerjaan itu lebih penting, daripada pacaran yang tak jelas, aku saja mual melihat pegawaiku saling bermesraan _ewh_ "

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melihat sekeliling ruang kerja milik Naruto yang bercat dinding berwarna cokelat dengan garis berwarna putih, vas bunga di sudut ruangan dan lukisan hewan berekor sembilan.

Shikamaru memandang Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, Shikamaru menjadi teringat dengan sahabatnya.

"Naruto, kau mirip sahabatku _yah_ walaupun dia galaknya minta ampun, dingin seperti es kalau kau yang hiperaktif dan ramah tetapi kalian tak tertarik dengan percintaan"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, ia kemudian bersandang di kursinya yang empuk dan meneguk soda yang ada di mejanya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kalian cocok juga"

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Naruto terbatuk-batuk karena ucapan Shikamaru, krmudian menatap tajam pria nanas tersebut.

"Hoi! Apa hakmu dengan mencocokan diriku sama sahabatmu itu! aku bukan gay!"

Shikamaru menaikan alis kanannya, selang beberapa saat pria nanas tersebut hanya menunjukan raut datar tetapi bahunya bergetar, Naruto mengambil buku dan langsung menimpuk Shikamaru tepat dikepalanya.

"Sakit" Shikamau memegang dahinya yang terkena buku tebal milik Naruto.

"Kau! Jika kau tertawa maka aku akan memotong gajimu luma puluh persen!"

Shikamaru hanya diam. Perlu diingatkan, Naruto adalah seorang bos di beberapa cabang perusahaan milik keluarganya, ia dipilih karena ia adalah anak satu-satunya dari Minato, sang pemilik perusahaan yang sebelumnya. Berkat jerih payah Naruto, perusahaan keluarga milik Naruto berhasil menguasai sektor perdagangan di Jepang. Sehingga Naruto dijadikan bos nomor satu di Jepang.

"Dia itu wanita"

"..."

Naruto hanya melongo, dia mengira bahwa Shikamaru tak pernah dekat wanita manapun. Naruto merasakan pipinya memanas karena malu. Shikamaru kemudian keluar ruangan Naruto, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar gelak tawa yang keras dari Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU!"

...

Jarum panjang menunjukan angka delapan, hari sudah gelap. Naruto sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera pulang, setelah mengemasinya ia mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Dimana?" gumam Naruto sambil melihatdi kolong meja kerjanya, ia mencari di laci, kantong jas dan celana, di balik sofa, tetapi ia tak menemukannya.

"Oke tenang, tarik nafas dan buang" Naruto kembali mencari benda kecil tersebut, tetapi tak ada, dengan rustasi ia mengacak rambutnya. Saat ia meraih gagang pintu ruangannya ponselnya berdering.

" _Ah Naruto, maaf tadi kunci mobilmu kebawa sama Ibu hehe"_

"APA!"

" _Tadi Ibu tak sengaja mengambil kunci mobilmu, jadi malam ini kau naik taksi saja, bye!"_

"Tung—"

Bip Bip

Naruto memasukan ponselnya dengan kasar, dengan langkah lebarnya Naruto keluar dari kantornya yang masih ramai, beberapa pegawai menyalaminya, yang dibalas hanya senyuman.

* * *

"Hinata, maaf ya kamu jadi lembur seperti ini"

"Ah tak apa Kuranai- _sensei_ , ini sudah tanggung jawab sebagai guru."

Hinata tersenyum manis dengan mantan guru yang telah mengajarnya sewaktu ia SMA, Kurenai menjadi teladan oleh Hinata sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini. Kurenai memperingatkan Hinata agar tak pulang terlalu malam, Hinata hanya mengiyakan. Kurenai melenggang pergi dari ruang guru, dan sekarang tinggalah Hinata yang sibuk mengoreksi lembar ujian anak kelas satu.

Pintu ruang guru perlahan tertutup dengan sendirinya, Hinata hanya meliriknya dan dengan cuek ia masih mengoreksi.

 _Drap drap_

Langkah kaki yang mendekati ruang guru, Hinata tahu bahwa tinggal dirinya yang masih berada di sekolah ini, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak percaya dengan kejadian mistis yang dialami warga sekolah.

Hinata masih asyik menulis nilai di atas kertas dengan pena merahnya, Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat nilai Hanabi yang terus meningkat, mungkin Hinata akan memberikan hadiah pada Hanabi nanti.

 _Braakkk_

Hinata sedikit kaget, suara bising dari kelas yang tepat disamping ruang guru membuat Hinata pusing.

' _Tenang Hinata, kau selalu dilindungi-Nya'_

Hinata berpikir untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi di luar ruang guru, dengan hati-hati Hinata berjalan pelan untuk keluar dari ruangan, kepala Hinata menyembul untuk melihat keadaan lorong. Hinata kemudian menyusuri koridor yang diterangi oleh sinar bulan dari jendela koridor. Hinata sampai di kelas yang ia yakini adalah sumber kebisingan tersebut, dengan ragu-ragu Hinata membuka pelan kelas tersebut. Hinata melihat kursi-kursi yang berantakan, meja yang sudah tak tertatur lagi. Hinata meneguk ludahnya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya, tangan orang itu menepuk pundak Hinata.

"KYAAAA!"

DUAGH

Hinata meninju orang tersebut dan menendang alat vital milik si pelaku sampai tersungkur jatuh mengaduh kesakitan. Hinata mengatur napasnya, Hinata berjongkok untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Ampun s _ensei!"_

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, Hinata memfokuskan pengelihatannya untuk melihat siapa dia.

"Konohamaru!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung menjewer telinga muridnya tersebut yang notabene adalah pacarnya Hanabi.

"A-Aduduh! Sakit! A-ampun s _ensei!"_

Hinata menyeret muridnya tersebut ke ruang guru, tentu saja dengan telinganya yang dijewer. Hinata mendudukan Shikamaru di kursinya.

"Kamu ngapain malam-malam begini di sekolah? Apa saya harus men-skorsing kamu supaya jera?"

"Sa—saya hanya kabur dari rumah"

"Lebih baik saya hubungi keluarga kamu"

"Jangan! Bisa-bisa aku kena omel lagi" Konohamaru cemberut dan memasang muka melas, Hinata menghela napasnya, Hinata mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, ia terlihat memencet sesuatu dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya.

"Halo? Ya ini saya guru dari Konohamaru, Sarutobi- _san"_

Konohamaru melotot, pasti gurunya yang galak ini menghubungi neneknya.

"Hm baiklah"

"..."

"Saya rasa itu tak perlu, saya kasihan"

"..."

"Baiklah"

Hinata mematikan ponselnya, kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya di atas meja dan menggandeng tangan Konohamaru.

"Saya antar kamu pulang"

Sepertinya rasanya terbalik, seharusnya si cowok yang harus mengantarkan si perempuan pulang ke rumahnya, yang ini malah si perempuan mengantar si cowok.

* * *

Naruto menunggu di halte bus, tadi ia tak menemukan satu pun taksi sehingga memutuskan untuk menaiki bus. Setelah meilhat ada bus yang sampai di halte, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam bus tersebut. Saat seudah masuk Naruto melihat banyak kursi yang sudah penuh ia melihat ada kursi yang paling belakang kosong melompong, saat Naruto hampir sampai di kursi tersebut, tiba-tiba ada perempuan dengan lelaki remaja yang juga menghampiri kursi tersebut.

"Hei saya yang duluan!"

"Eh, Saya yang duluan bapak!"

Dan mereka berdua merasa _dejavu._

.

.

.

Hi everyone! Sepertinya perkembangan hubungan Naruhina masih belum kelihatan, tapi jangan khawatir saya sudah memikirkan hubungan mereka gimana nantinya :) bagi yang minta fast updatenya saya tak bisa menjaminnya, saya memutuskan untuk setidaknya satu minggu satu chapter akan saya update.

Thank you fo your review guys!


	4. Party!

Cliche Case!?

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

 **Naruto's**

KRIIIIINGGG!

Oh jam sialan, aku sedang bermimpi dan langsung tandas dalam sekejap. Aku pun langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Aku mempunyai ambisi untuk hidup mandiri, tanpa ada pelayan, koki, pembantu atau apapun itu di apartemenku, Aku harus bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kadang Aku pernah mendengar orang-orang menyubetku 'Tuan perfeksionis' karena kalau Aku yang melakukannya sendiri maka akan membuahkan hasil yang hampir sempurna.

Aku pergi ke _walk in closet_ sebelum ke dapur untuk membasuh wajahku. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin, Ya Tuhan! Aku ini hantu atau apa? Melihat orang yang di cermin dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah yang suntuk karena kelelahan.

Deg.

Ugh, entah kenapa belakangan ini di bagian dadaku merasa sangat nyeri, Aku tak tahu penyebabnya karena Aku selalu menjaga makananku. Aku hanya berdiam diri sambil meringis menahan sakit, setelah sakit itu hilang Aku langsung menuju ke dapur.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Aku sering membayangkan wanita itu, tatapan tajamnya yang menyiratkan kesal kepadaku, bahkan dia berbeda dari yang lain karena jika Aku yang merebut sesuatu dari mereka maka dia akan tertunduk dengan iming-iming yang menggiurkan, maksudku yang menggiurkan itu 'uang' sebelum kalian berfantasi yang aneh-aneh. Entah kenapa ada getaran aneh yang dirasakan di dadaku saat berpandangan dengannya, tapi... apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

Sialan, rapat kali ini lumayan panjang karena ini adalah rapat untuk proyek yang sangat teramat penting, semua orang di perusahaan bergantung padaku, walaupun mereka panjang lebar mendengarkannya tetapi Aku sudah paham dengan materi yang diberikan.

Lima belas menit kemudian akhirnya selesailah rapat menyebalkan tadi, dengan Shikamaru yang berjalan di belakangku sambil mengoceh tentang janji yang kubuat untuk menghadiri beberapa acara membuat kepalaku berdenyut.

"Dan juga pada pukul tiga sore Anda akan menghadiri _ceremonial—"_

"Cukup! Aku sudah tahu dengan jadwal hari ini, kali ini kau bisa langsung pulang"

Aku melihat Shikamaru menaikan alisnya, Oh tidak Aku salah bicara.

"Ralat, Kau kembali ke ruanganmu"

Shikamaru hanya mendesah kecewa, _ugh_ dasar pemalas. Shikamaru membungkuk hormat padaku dan pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Aku langsung membuka pintu ruang kerjaku, dan melangkah ke dalam, tetapi...

"HAI ANAK KU YANG GANTENG!"

Sialnya Aku lupa dengan e-mail Ibuku bahwa ia akan ke kantor hari ini, menyebalkan. Ibu langsung memelukku dengan erat sampai membuat diriku pingsan.

"I-Ibu! uhuk! Lepas!"

Aku dengan sengaja menarik beberapa helai rambutnya agar ia melepaskan pelukan mautnya kepadaku.

"Sakit! Anak durhaka kamu nak.. hiks"

Ibuku mendramatisir dengan nada memelas dan menunjukan wajah sedihnya.

" _Drama Queen"_

Ibu hanya menyengir tak berdosa dan langsung memiting kepalaku, mempunyai Ibu yang kejam seperti inilah... oh nasibku...

"Aduduh! Sakit!"

Sampai akhirnya Ibu melepaskan pitingannya dari kepalaku dan kemudian ia duduk di sofa dekan dengan meja kerjaku, Aku langsung duduk di samping Ibu.

"Ibu ngapain kesini?"

"Bete, tak ada hiburan... seperti malam-malam..."

Ibuku bersenandung tak jelas dengan suara yang dibuat purau kalau ia kelihatan sedang galau seperti di putus cinta, Ibuku ini memang ajaib bisa berakting seperti itu.

"Ibu lebih baik Kau pulang saja jika tak ada urusan"

Aku mencoba bangkit dari sofa, tetapi ada yang menahan lenganku.

"Tidak! Ibu ingin kamu menemaniku pergi kencan dengan teman Ibu!"

Aku melotot dengan ucapan Ibu. Apa? Kencan? Dengan temannya? Dan berarti artinya... SELINGKUH!

"ASTAGA IBU SELINGKUH! AKU HARUS MENELPON AY—"

"Ssssttt! Kau jangan berisik! Maksud Ibu dengan 'kencan' adalah menemuinya dalam jamuan nanti!"

"Oh, bilang dari tadi dong"

"Ibu mau mengatakannya tapi Kau histeris anakku sayang~ Jadi bagaimana! Mau?"

Ibu menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar seperti kucing yang memelas untuk meminta makanan pada majikannya, _ugh_ imutnya!

"Baiklah, Ayo"

"Yeaay!"

Aku tersenyum melihat Ibu yang menggoyangkan tubuhnya kesana kemari karena senang, seperti masih muda saja haha.

.

.

 **Hinata's**

Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah bagi Ayahku, walaupun umurnya yang sudah semakin tua tetapi tetap merayakan ulang tahunnya, lucu.

"Hanabi! Ambil bunga dandelion untung menghiasi ruang tamu!"

"Iya bawe!"

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar jawabaan Hanabi. Perayaan ulang tahun Ayah berada di rumahku ini, rumahku ini adalah mansion utama bagi keluarga Hyuuga, memang Ayahku sekarang menjabat sebagai direktur perusahaan kami sehingga Aku, Hanabi dan Ayah tinggal di rumah besar ini. Aku harus cuti selama tiga hari karena menyiapkan ini itu untuk perayaan ulang tahun Ayah.

"Ah, Hinata- _san_ selamat sore"

"Ah iya, selamat sore"

Aku tersenyum membalas salah satu sepupuku yang ikut andil dalam merayakan ulang tahun Ayah, bisa dibilang ini adalah ulang tahun yang mewah karena dengan pesanan _catering_ , kue dan sebagainya bisa membuat mata hampir keluar karena besarnya bianya yang harus dikeluarkan.

"Hinata."

Aku mendengar suara bariton yang familiar, segera kutengokan wajahku untuk melihat pemilik dari suara itu.

"Kak Neji!"

Aku berhambur kepelukan hangat Kakak sepupuku ini, Kak Neji yang menjadi manajer di salah satu cabang perusahaan milik Ayah yang berada di Hokkaido membuat Aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku mendengar Kak Neji terkekeh sambil mengelus rambutku, Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya, sama seperti dulu, aroma yang selalu menenangkanku pada saat kehilangan Ibu.

"Hey, apakah Kau masih menjadi anak manja?"

Kak Neji dengan usil menyentil dahiku yang tertutup poni dan langsung mencubit pipiku dengan gemas, lama-lama pipiku menjadi korban sama seperti Hanabi.

"Kakak meremehkanku! Aku sekarang menjadi guru matematika si sekolah Hanabi, Aku juga mendapat gelar profesor, bagaimana?"

Aku tersenyum miring meremehkan orang yang dihadapanku kini, Kak Neji menatapku tak percaya. Ya, dulu Aku selalu mendambakan otak jenius milik Kak Neji, saat melihat dia menjawab soal dengan mudah membuatku termotivasi untuk belajar hingga Aku melampaui Kak Neji yang hanya mendapatkan S2 karena Ayah memintanya untuk bekerja.

"Kau serius Hinata? Ya ampuunn, Aku seperti melihat bayi yang tumbuh dengan cepat"

"Meledek ceritanya nih?"

"Iya"

Aku mencubit lengan Kak Neji sangat kencang sehingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Beginilah sifat asliku keluar kalau Aku berada orang yang sangat kusayang maka Aku dengan cepat menghangat dan manja, sebaliknya, jika aku berada di dekat orang yang kubenci, maka aku akan menatapnya dengan garang.

"Kak Hinata itu kalau di sekolah cantik-cantik galak lho Kak Neji"

Aku mendengar celetukan Hanabi entah sejak kapan berada di samping Kak Neji.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, pada wal saat Kak Hinata mengajar itu membawa kesan manis-manis gimana gitu, tapi lama kelamaan manisnya berubah menjadi asam ketika ditelan, malahan kesannya pemberi harapan palsu"

Oke, Aku membenarkan ucapan adikku yang manis ini, memang benar pada awal aku pertama kali mengajar sifatnya lembut, sangat lembut malah, tetapi lama kelamaan Aku sebal dengan tingkah muridku sehingga Aku berubah menjadi galak, suka menghukum, bahkan pelit nilai.

"Hanabi sayang, mau Kakak buat nilai rapormu merah, hm? Kakak ini wali kelasmu lho"

Aku tersenyum kepada Hanabi, tetapi adikku yang satu ini malah nyengir kuda sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' di tangan kanannya.

"Neji! Ayah ingin berbicara padamu!"

Teriakan Ayah yang berasal dari taman belakang rumah membuat Kak Neji menghentikan acara menonton drama Kakak-Adik di depannya.

"Ah maaf, nanti kita lanjutkan!"

Kak Neji keluar dari ruang tamu menuju ke taman belakang, Hanabi entah kemana sudah menghilang begitu saja. Aku duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu ini dan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dandelion. Aku menghirup aroma bunga itu, menenangkan seperti wangi Ibu.

Tanpa sadar air mataku merembes keluar,mengingat kejadian Ibu yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Waktu itu Aku berumur dua belas tahun, sementara Hanabi berumur enam tahun membuat kami berdua terpukul karena kehilangan Ibu di saat usia kami masih belia. Aku juga waktu itu sempat kasihan dengan Ayah karena semenjak kehilangan Ibu, Ayah selalu mengorbankan waktunya untuk menghibur kami dan berusaha membuat kami berdua kembali tersenyum, Aku sangat senang mempunyai Ayah, Aku bertekad untuk tak menyakiti hati Ayah.

.

.

.

 **Author's**

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga!"

Naruto berdecak kagum dengan bangunan megah yang terpatri di hadapannya, bangunan yang berwarna putih dengan campuran tradisional-modern membuat kesan unik di mata Naruto.

"Jadi rumor itu benar bahwa Hyuuga memiliki set rumah termewah se-Asia, luar biasa"

Mobil Naruto langsung memasuki kawasan pekarangan rumah milik keluarga Hyuuga, Naruto kembali dibuat takjub dengan taman depan rumah yang di hiasi dengan air mancur.

" _Ahh_ andai Ayahmu dapat membuat rumah idaman seperti ini Naruto, Ibu akan tetap betah di rumah!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya karena ucapan Ibunya.

"Ibu, rumah kita juga luasnya minta ampun sampai jalan saja terasa pegal sampai Aku pindah ke apartemen"

Ya, karena luasnya rumah keluarga Uzumaki membuat Naruto lelah berjalan kesana-kemari, andai saja ada alat teleportasi mungkin itu akan mudah, tetapi rasanya masih belum tercapai karena para peneliti masih berpikir keras cara membuatnya.

Naruto memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di parkiran , Naruto melirik Kushina yang sibuk berdandan.

"Ibu... mau sampai kapan kau berdandan?"

"Sabar, dandanan Ibu luntur karena keringat"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, ia juga membenarkan jas kerjanya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Nah sudah! Ayo!"

Kushina langsung menarik dasi Naruto untuk keluar. Naruto hanya menurut saja karena sama saja memberontak maka akan langsung dibunuh oleh Ibunya sendiri. Naruto dan Kushina memasuki rumah tersebut, Naruto melihat sekeliling.

"Ternyata di dalam rumahnya tak terlalu luas, ternyata hanya tamannya saja yang luas" gumam Naruto.

Mansion utama Hyuuga memiliki dua lantai, dengan bangunan di tengah taman, kalian bayangkan saja lapangan sepak bola yang di tengahnya terdapat bangunan mewah, dan di sekeliling rumah itu terdapat taman dengan berbagai bunga. Di halaman belakang mansion Hyuuga ini juga terdapat kolam renang.

"Hiashi!"

Kushina berlari meninggalkan Naruto, ia langsung memberikan kepalan tinju kepada pria paruh baya itu, dan juga dia membalas kepalan tinjunya.

"Hey, apa kabar?"

"Baik, dimana putramu?"

"Oh, tunggu sebentar.. Naruto!"

Naruto yang berada dikerumunan orang melihat Ibunya yang melambai, memberikan tanda untuk menyusulnya.

"Nah, ini dia putraku! Bagaimana? Tampan seperti Minato?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku, Hiashi melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah dan pada akhirnya mengangguk puas.

"Ya Kau benar, dia seperti suamimu"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana putrimu?"

"Mereka sedang berada di teater bersama sepupu menonton film"

Naruto terkejut, bahkan di rumah ini ada bioskop untuk menonton? Naruto merasa kekuatan Hyuuga sebanding dengan perusahaannya.

"Ah Aku iri dengan fasilitas di rumahmu! Bisakah Aku membeli bioskop itu untuk melihat Tom Cruise?"

"Ya ampun.. Kau ini Kushina, tak pernah berubah"

Ibu dan pria paruh baya bernama Hiashi itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, Naruto memutar bola matanya karena ucapan Ibunya yang ceplas ceplos.

"Ah, selamat ulang tahun yang ke lima puluh Hiashi- _san"_

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, dibalas oleh Hiashi.

"Ya, sama-sama"

"Ayah?"

Naruto rasanya mengenal suara lembut ini, perlahan Naruto menatap perempuan dengan rambut yang di kepang, ia memakai dress berwarna biru muda selutut dengan heels yang tingginya 5 cm.

"Ah perkenalkan ini putriku Hinata"

Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan, sampai keduanya melonjak kaget.

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

Hai! Ternyata Hinata disini jadi orang kaya juga ya haha, aku emang sengaja buat dia kayak gitu karena saya akan membuat konsep yang mainstream, hehe. Dan saya juga akan memasukan sedikit drama disini jadi siap siap ya nanti :p

By the way saya juga akan UAS minggu depan jadi kemungkinan tak bisa update, dan saya mohon maaf karena minggu kemarin tidak update karena harus mengerjakan lima puluh soal, mengejar guru sampai jatuh bangun untuk mendapatkan nilai jadi yahhh maklum.

Thanks you very much for your review! See ya!


	5. What the Hell?

Cliche Case!?

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

 **Hinata's**

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Lho, kalian pernah bertemu?"

Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ayah, menatap sinis lelaki di depanku ini. _What the hell_! _Why i should meet him again?! Arrrgghh._

"Ah, Kalian pasti berpacaran ya?"

Aku langsung melotot dengan pernyataan wanita berambut merah di samping Ayah. Berpacaran? Aku bahkan tak sudi pacaran dengan orang yang egois seperti dia!

"Tidak." Aku hanya menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan mereka berdua Hiashi? Mereka tampak serasi~"

" _WHAT!"_

Semua orang kini menolehku dengan tatapan bingung, itu karena Aku histeris dengan wanita dewasa berambut merah ini. Sementara lelaki berambut kuning ini bersikap tenang seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Ah iya, Aku juga tak sabar ingin menimang cucu."

 _Oh my God,_ mengapa belakangan ini Aku ketiban sial? Aku berharap Kak Neji langsung datang dan membelaku untuk tak ikut andil dalam rencana perjodohan bodoh ini.

" _Tou-sama_ , Aku tadi mendengar suara jeritan Hinata, ada apa ini?"

Akhirnya pahlawan berkuda putih datang juga, Kak Neji... Aku sayang Kamu! Aku pun menarik lengan Kak Neji dan berjinjit membisikan sesuatu.

"Tolong bantu Aku Kak! Aku mau dijodohkan!"

Kak Neji langsung terdiam lalu menatapku, tanpa ragu dia mengangguk. Kakak sepupuku ini memang memiliki sifat _sister complex,_ jadi jangan macam-macam terhadapnya, bisa-bisa akan dikuliti oleh dia, mengerikan. Aku dan Kak Neji kembali ke arah Ayah, wanita berambut merah, dan lelaki kuning itu.

"Aku tak setuju Ayah, mana mungkin Aku langsung dijodohkan dengan lelaki yang bertemu denganku hanya dalam hitungan jari?"

"Aku juga tak setuju _Tou-sama_ , Aku tak mau Hinata terluka karena lelaki yang baru kutemui ini."

Aku terharu dengan ucapan Kakak sepupuku ini.

"Ayah yakin dengan Naruto, dia pasti mampu menjaga Kamu..."

Aku hanya mendengus kesal, sekali lagi kulihat wajah _errr_ siapa namanya tadi? Naruto? Oke Aku menatap Naruto yang tampak tenang, saat Aku menatap matanya dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, hey! Apa-apaan itu!?

"Bagaimana Hinata? Kamu setuju?"

"..."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Ayah. Logikaku mengatakan tidak, tetapi hatiku mengatakan iya. Aku kembali menatap mata biru yang indah itu.

Indah? Apakah Aku mengatakan itu? Haha.

"Bagaimana Hinata?"

"Aku... harus memikirkannya."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Saat menaiki tangga Aku melihat sepasang mata biru itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit doartikan.

...

 **Author's**

Hiashi menghela napasnya setelah melihat kepergian Hinata. Naruto masih setia memandangi tangga yang sudah dilewati oleh Hinata.

"Naruto.. Naruto!"

"Ah... Iya?"

"Daritadi Ibu memanggilmu."

"Maaf"

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto? Kau mau?

Naruto memandangi tiga orang di hadapannya, ia lalu menatap Neji.

"Kau kembaran Hinata?"

"Selamat, Kau adalah yang bertanya itu dari sekian banyak orang. Sayangnya jawabannya tidak."

Neji berpikir kemiripannya pada Hinata adalah rambut panjangnya dan mata mereka yang sama, sayangnya rambut Neji berwarna coklat.

"Yang lebih penting, Apakah Kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

Naruto menutup matanya. Selama ini ia tak berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita, apalagi Ibunya selalu menuntutnya untuk membawa seorang wanita untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ia malah menjadi tertantang untuk jatuh hati kepada 'wanita' itu, karena ia merasakan getaran yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Aku... terima perjodohan ini."

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk. Neji menatap pancaran mata Naruto untuk mencari sesuatu, ia mengangguk puas.

"Baiklah, Aku merestuinya."

Naruto lega dengan jawaban Neji, sekarang tinggal seseorang lagi yang harus ditaklukan, yaitu...

Hinata.

"Bagaimana kita meyakinkan Hinata agar menyetujuinya."

Hiashi bersuara, tampak keempat orang itu berpikir. Kushina memejamkan matanya, kemudian senyumnya merekah.

"EUREKA!"

"Woah, tenang Ibu."

Beberapa orang memandang Kushina dengan heran, Naruto sampai membekap mulut Ibunya dan meminta maaf.

"Jadi... Bagaimana rencanamu, Kushina? Aku harap berhasil seratus persen untuk meyakinkan Hinata."

"Ralat, bukan meyakinkan."

Kushina tersenyum misterius dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya, tiga orang pria tersebut bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu ini memaksa anakmu Hiashi, tetapi ini adalah jalan satu-satunya."

Naruto, Neji dan Hiashi bertambah bingung dengan perkataan nyonya rambut merah ini.

"Aku mendapatkan rencana ini dari novel yang kubaca, kalian harus mendengarnya.

...

 **Hinata's**

Aku melihat hamparan bunga lavebder yang terbentang luas di depanku. Aku mencium aroma yang familiar, seketika Aku melihat sesosok wanita mengenakan gaun _one piece_ dengan sepatu kaca yang menawan di tengah hamparan bunga lavender, dia adalah...

IBU!

Sesegera mungkin Aku berlari menuju Ibu, ia tampak cantik. Aku telah sampai di tengah, tinggal lima langkah lagi, tetapi Ibu mengisyaratkan Aku untuk berhenti melangkah dengan tangannya.

"Ibu... Aku rindu—"

"Ssstt.. Hinata, dengarkan Ibu, Sayang."

Tatapan itu, Aku sangat merindukannya. Ibu langsung mendekatiku lalu mengusap rambutku dengan sayang, Ibu sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu barusan berbicara Hanabi, dia bahkan rewel ketika menjelaskan betapa menyebalkannya dirimu."

"Itu namanya pencemaran nama baik."

Ibu langsung tertawa,bahkan sampai sekarang tawanya masih terdengar seperti melodi. Aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang. Ibu langsung menuntunku menuju ke ladang ilalang bahkan Aku tak menyadari ada ladang ilalang disini.

"Hinata, Kamu tahu arti bunga matahari?"

Aku hanya menggeleng polos, Aku melihat Ibuku yang tersenyum geli menatapku. Entah kenapa sekarang Ibu lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang.

"Kamu sekarang harus mencari tahu maknanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Janganlah Kamu membuat bunga itu layu dan rapuh, jangan membuatnya menjauh dari kehangatan."

"Apa maksud Ib—"

"Suatu hari nanti Kamu akan tahu."

Ibu hanya tersenyum penuh makna. Aku masih bingung dengan ucapannya, seketika tubuhku diselimuti kehangatan. Dipeluk, itulah yang Aku rasakan.

"Sepertinya sesi Kita berhenti disini, Ibu hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja. bisakah Kamu berjanji agar tak membuatnya layu?"

Aku bingung menjawabnya apa, bahkan Aku masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Ibu.

"Aku... usahakan, asalkan Ibu tidak pergi dari sini"

Kali ini Aku ingin mencoba egois, walaupun Aku selalu mengatasi egoku, tetapi ini berbeda.

"Ibu akan menemuimu lagi _Sweetheart."_ Bisik Ibu ditelingaku

Aku mulai terisak, membasahi gaun cantik milik Ibu yang Aku yakini hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya agar bertambah cantik.

"Ibu... Jangan pergi! IBUU!"

Ibuku menjadi titik cahaya yang melayang menuju ke langit. Seketika Aku merasakan pinggangku dipeluk, tiba-tiba dunia ini menggelap.

Aku perlahan membuka kelopak mataku yang berat ini, pasti karena mimpi itu sehingga bantalku basah.

 _Krriett_

Aku merasakan beban yang melingkar di penggangku, dan merasakan deri napas di ceruk leherku. Segera Aku membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Aku langsung melotot.

"Zzzzzz..."

...

...

...

...

 _Loading_

 _..._

 _Three_

 _..._

 _Two_

 _..._

 _One_

 _..._

 _100%_

 _..._

" _OHHH MY GOD_ MATAKU TIDAK PERAWAAAAN LAGI _HUEEEEE_!"

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

A/N :

Hey hoo! Kemarin saya salah mengetik nama bunga dibagian 'Hinata menghirup bunga dandelion' dan saya menyadarinya... APA YANG DIHIRUP DARI BUNGA DANDELION OH MY... YANG ADA MALAH BERSIN UHUH seharusnya saya ngetiknya lavender tapi yahhh gimana terlanjur, maklum saya sering pikun :")

Dan ini adalah cover pilihan saya yang pertama, bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Minggu depan saya akan menampilkan cover pilihan saya yang kedua.

See u next time, See ya!


	6. May I?

Cliche Case!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

" _Aku mendapatkan rencana ini dari novel yang kubaca, kalian harus mendengarnya."_

 _Kushina menghela napasnya lalu menatap ketiga pria itu dengan serius._

" _Aku tahu ini terdengar gila...Rencananya adalah membuat skenario."_

" _Skenario?"_

" _Yaitu membuat Naruto seranjang dengan Hinata dalam keadaan_ shirtless."

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

 _Hening, Hiashi mencerna perkataan dari sahabatnya tersebut, Neji hidungnya kembang kempis setelah tahu apa maksud dari Kushina, sementara Naruto? Dia kelihatan tenang._

" _APA!"_

" _Ck, dimana kejeniusanmu Hiashi? Lemot sekali."_

" _Aku tak rela Hinata tidur seranjang dengan keadaan seperti itu!" ujar Neji_

 _Neji mengacak rambutnya, Hiashi menatap tajam Kushina yang hanya cengengesan dengan membentuk tanda V dengan jarinya._

" _Ingatlah, ini hanya skenario untuk meyakinkan Hinata, Kalian tenang saja."_

" _Tapi dia laki-laki! Kau tahu 'kan, apa maksudnya!?"_

" _Terlebih lagi ia adalah lelaki normal, Aku tak mau Hinata dijamah samai Hinata resmi menikah." Tambah Neji. Kushina melirik Naruto yang hanya memasang tampang sok polos, kemudian menjitak putranya tersebut._

" _Kalian tenang saja, kalau Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata, kupastikan dia sudah kumutilasi lalu mengubur seluruh bagian tubuhnya secara terpisah."_

 _Naruto meringis mendengar penuturan wanita yang melahirkannya itu, Ia kemudian mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju._

" _Oke, jangan sampai Kau berbuat macam-macam pada Hinata!"_

" _Kau jangan melakukan apapun pada putriku."_

 _Naruto mengangguk, ia merasa sial mengapa harus kena semprot oleh ketiga orang di hadapannya ini._

" _Aku akan menjelaskan rencananya. Jadi pada saat Hinata bangun reaksinya akan terkejut seperti menjerit, kemudian Hiashi dan Aku mendatangi kamar Hinata."_

 _Hiashi mangut-mangut saja seakan mengerti, Neji yang masih tak rela dengan rencana ini hanya menyerah saja._

" _Hiashi dan Aku harus berakting marah, pasti ia akan merasa terpojok 'kan? Dan kita melancarkannya dengan memaksakan dia harus menikah!"_

" _Baiklah, Aku setuju."_

 _Kushina tersenyum puas sambil merangkul Hiashi, Neji menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Oh ya, ini adalah_ password _kamar milik Hinata."_

 _Naruto mengambil secarik kertas itu dari tangan Hiashi, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk._

" _Baiklah! Rencana.. dimulai!"_

 **...**

 **Hinata's**

" _OHHH MY GOD_ MATAKU TIDAK PERAWAAAAN LAGI _HUEEEEE_!"

"Berisik"

Sialan, dia hanya bisa mengerang dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Tahukah kalian Aku dipeluk dengan pria setengah telanjang? Tidur dengan seorang pria dengan keadaan _shirtless_ membuatku stress!

 _BRAKKK_

Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan keras, Aku melihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri tegap dan disampingnya ada seorang wanita berambut panjang. Tunggu... bukankah itu...

AYAH DAN IBU DARI LELAKI ITU!

Oh tidak, mereka berpikir Aku telah berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan lelaki disampingku ini, bagaimana dia mengetahui _password_ kamarku? _Arrgghh._

"Hinata! Ya Tuhan... Kamu..."

"Tu—Tunggu Ayah! Aku bisa menje—"

"Menjelaskan apa! Kau sudah tidur dengan laki-laki! Dan dia... Ayah kecewa denganmu..."

Oh tidak... matilah Aku, hiks.

Aku melihat lelaki yang masih tidur disampingku ini, Hey! Dia masih seakan tak mendengar bentakan Ayah, _ugh._

"Nghh...Ibu?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, sekarang dia bangun juga!

"Naruto! Apa yang Kamu lakukan!"

"Apa yang Aku lakukan?"

Kulihat ia memandangku kemudian melihat tubuhnya yang _sexy_ , _wait.. sexy?_ TIDAK OTAKKU BERGESER!

"Tunggu Ibu, sepertinya Ibu salah paham! Hiashi- _san_ memberikan _password_ yang menunjukan kamar tamu, dan Aku tak melihat ada seseorang yang tidur di ranjang ini karena ruangan ini gelap, Aku harap Kalian tak salah paham"

Oh, jadi itulah alasannya berada disini. Siapapun tolong Aku!

"Itu hanyalah alibi karena Kamu ingin tidur dengan Hinata! Pokoknya kalian harus menikah! Ayah tak mau mendengar kabar mengenakan untuk keluarga kita."

Tunggu... menikah? MENIKAH?

"AYAH, AKU TAK MAU."

"Ayah tak mau Kamu terlibat dalam skandal, jalan keluarnya adalah Kalian harus menikah."

Ayah dan wanita berambut merah itu pergi dari ambang pintu kamarku. Ucapan Ayah seakan menusuk hatiku dengan ratusan belati. Aku menatap tajam pria yang masih tenanng ini, apa-apaan dengan sikap tenangnya ini! _Grrr_.

Sekarang Aku tak bisa berkutik lagi dengan titah Ayah, menikah karena insiden... Aku merasakan hidupku seperti novel-novel yang kubaca. Hidupku ini sangat klise sekali... ha ha.

...

 **Author's**

Hiashi dan Kushina langsung ber- _high five_ ria karena rencana mereka berhasil. Kushina cekikikan dengan membanggakan dirinya yang berakting cukup lancar.

"Wow Hiashi, bakatmu dalam drama masih melekat juga."

"Tentu saja, Aku masih berbakat dalam ber-akting. Dan Kau juga Kushina, tampang sedihmu tadi seakan membuatku ingin tertawa."

Kushina mencibir perkataan Hiashi. Mereka memang sengaja menginap untuk melancarkan aksi, Kushina sempat menghubungi Minato dan menjelaskan rencananya, dan Minato setuju akan hal itu.

"Ah, Aku tak sabar untuk menimang cucu!"

"Aku juga."

Hiashi tersenyum menanggapinya. Sekarang mereka berdua duduk dipinggiran kolam renang.

"Kau mau cucu perempuan atau laki-laki?"

" _Hmmm,_ menurutku laki-laki."

"Kau terlalu tomboy Kushina."

"Hey! Itu kan pendapatmu."

"Kalau Kau Hiashi?"

"Perempuan."

Hening.

Hiashi mengerutkan alisnya, karena Kushina tak merespon perkataannya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Kushina yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang perutnya, bahunya bergetar seakan menahan tawa.

"HAHAHAHA! HIASHI! HAHA—UWAAA!"

 _BYUUURRR_

Kushina tercebur akibat dorongan Hiashi, ia kemudian mencipratkan air ke tubuh Hiashi.

"Sialan Kau calon besan tak berperasaan!"

"Salah sendiri."

Hiashi meninggalkan Kushina yang malah keasikan sendiri berenang.

...

 **Hinata's**

Bisa-bisa Aku menjadi gila karena rencana Ayah menikahkanku dengannya. Sekarang Aku, Ayah dan Hanabi sedang sarapan. Aku hanya mengaduk-aduk nasi yang berada di piring, Ahu hanya menatap kosong piring itu. frustasi? Tentu saja! ayah salah paham denganku karena dikira Aku telah _ehem_ melakukan 'itu'.

"Hinata, Kau dan Naruto akan menikah minggu depan."

"Uhuk!"

Aku terbatuk karena tertelan salivaku sendiri, Apa? Minggu depan? _BIG NO_!

"Apakah tidak terlalu cepat Ayah?"

"Tidak, Ayah tak mau sampai tersebar luas karena kejadian itu."

"Tapi Aya—"

"Tak ada kata tapi, Kau akan menikah minggu depan! Mengerti?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Aku melihat Hanabi yang tampak kegelian, segera kujitak kepalanya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, sebentar lagi Kita berangkat."

"Baik."

...

Aku menatap datar murid di hadapanku ini, dia menunduk takut padaku. Aku melipat tanganku di dada dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kamu tahu konsenkuensinya apa kalau Kamu menyontek?"

Dia mengangguk pelan. Kalian bertanya kenapa Aku mengintimidasi murid dihadapanku ini? Oke Aku jelaskan. Aku telah berjanji akan mengadakan ujian harian di kelas Hanabi, Aku melihat barisan belakang ada yang berbisik, Aku langsung menghentikan ujian dan memanggilnya ke depan.

"Kenapa Kamu menyontek?"

"Sa—Saya tak bisa..." cicitnya takut. Aku mengangkat alis dengan heran, selama Aku cuti, Aku menugaskan mereka untuk mempelajari bab yang akan diujikan dengan guru pengganti.

"Kamu belajar?"

Saat muridku menjawab pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kurenai-s _ensei_ yangperawakannya terlihat habis mengejar orang, ada apa ya?

"Hinata- _sensei,_ ada yang menunggu anda, dia meminta anda untuk menemuinya sekarang."

"Menunggu? Maaf, seharusnya ada peraturan tamu harus menunggu sampai bel berikutnya berbunyi."

"Dia memiliki kekuasaan disini, jadi tak bisa diganggu gugat."

Aku menaikan satu alisku. Kekuasaan? Disini? Ada urusan apa dia denganku sampai tak bisa digugat?

"Siapa?"

"Pemilik Sekolah, Naruto Uzumaki."

Seketika Aku menganga tak percaya. Pemilik sekolah? Oh Tuhan, dunia ini sempit sekali. Tapi... kenapa dia yang harus menjadi atasanku!

"Anda ditunggu di ruang direktur."

" _Hahh,_ Baiklah.. lima menit lagi."

Aku mendengar suara kegirangan dari murid-muridku di kelas.

"Ehem."

Seketika hening, Aku lalu menatap Kurenai _-sensei_ dan meminta dia untuk mencari guru pengganti di kelas ini, dan kelas dipenuhi dengan desahan kecewa.

...

 **Author's**

Naruto sekarang bersandar di kursi kebesarannya dengan kaki yang bersilang di atas meja direktur. Ia sibuk memainkan game dari ponsel keluaran terbaru di genggamannya.

 _Tok tok tok._

"Akhirnya... Masuk!"

Pintu dibuka sepelan mungkin, terlihat kepala yang menyembul disana. Naruto menurunkan kedua kakinya dan langsung menunjuk sofa yang berada di hadapan meja direktur.

Hinata memasuki ruangan itu dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ditunjuk oleh calon suaminya itu.

"Jadi... kenapa kau datang kesini disaat jam mengajar berjalan?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan intimidasinya, Narruto hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ayolah, Kau tak tahu? Aku ini—"

"Pemilik sekolah ini."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan perkataan calon istrinya itu, Hinata menatap jengah dengan orang yang duduk di hadapannya ini.

"Syukurlah Kau tahu itu, dan Aku bisa saja melakukan apapun seperti memecatmu misalnya?"

Hinata mengambil bantal sofa disampingnya dan langsung melemparnya tepat di wajah Naruto, Hinata tertawa puas melihat wajah cemberut Naruto.

"Tidak etis melempar bantal pada calon suamimu."

"Tidak etis memecat sembarangan pada calon istri."

Naruto mencibir Hinata dengan berkomat-kamit sementara Hinata? Ia hanya bisa tertawa di dalam hati.

"Kembali ke poin utama, tujuanmu kesini untuk?"

"Kita _fitting_ baju pernikahan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"

Belum Hinata menjawab, Naruto langsung menyambar tangan Hinata dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu. posisi Hinata dan Naruto sekarang berpegangan tangan, saat berpapasan dengan Hanabi, adik Hinata itu langsung berteriak.

"CIIIEEEE MESRA EHEM!"

Hinata merasa ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya disana, tetapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya. Tetapi di dalam hatinya ia merasa tenang dan nyaman saat tangannya di genggam oleh Naruto.

...

"Kalau ini?"

"Tidak mau, terlalu terbuka."

"Ini?"

"Tidak juga, di bagian dadanya terlalu sempit."

"Oh ayolah Hinata! Ini gaun yang keberapa kau tolak?"

"Delapan."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, sementara si resepsionis butikk hanya tertawa melihat pasangan ajaib itu.

"Ah Aku mau yang ini."

Hinata menunjuk dress putih selutut tanpa lengan, dengan pita yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan bunga berwarna putih di bagian dada kiri.

"Ini _dress_ Hinata... Bagaimana kalau Kau mengenakan ini di resepsi?"

Hinata mengangguk semangat, Naruto memanggil resepsionis dan menunjukan _dress_ tersebut untuk dibenahi.

"Sekarang kita cari gaun untukmu, Kau mau memakai piyama tidur pada saat pemberkatan nanti?"

"Tidak, Aku tak mau konyol di pernikahanku sendiri."

Entah mengapa Hinata pada saat menyebut kata 'pernikahan' membuat hatinya berdesir.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Hinata melihat gaun berwarna putih dengan kain yang menjuntai kebelakang, dengan bahu yang terbuka dengan bunga berwarna putih di dadanya, mata Hinata berbinar dan langsung menyetujuinya. Naruto cukup senang melihat senyuman Hinata, ia masih bersalah karena waktu itu tak menghormati Hinata sebagai wanita dan menyuruhnya duduk di emperan.

...

"Hinata."

"Hmmm"

"Maaf."

Hinata memandang Naruto yang sedang menyetir mobilnya. Ya, mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto berinisiatif mengantar calon istrinya itu. Awalnya Hinata menolak karena katanya bisa menjaga diri dengan karate yang dipelajarinya, tetapi Naruto tetap ngotot sehingga Hinata segera angkat tangan.

Entah kenapa hati Hinata sudah tak membenci pria disampingnya ini, yang ada hanyalah perasaan aneh yang mengalir dalam dirinya, Ia akhirnya mulai menerima perjodohan ini.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Semuanya, seperti menyuruhmu duduk di emperan."

Hinata terkekeh dengan mengingat kejadian konyol pada saat dia mengantar Konohamaru, mengingat muka melas Naruto yang kalah adu suit di bus itu.

"Jangan dipikirkan, itu sudah lewat."

"Kau membenciku?"

Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut, ia sekarang ingin menatap kedua pasang mata biru yang menjadi candunya belakangan ini.

"Kita sampai."

Hinata kembali sadar dan ingin membuka pintu, tetapi lengannya tertahan.

"Apa ya—"

 _Cup_

Naruto mengecup kening Hinata cukup lama, Hinata tertegun dengan sikap Naruto ini. Naruto melepaskan kecupannya dan mengusap rambut Hinata dan menyelipkan rabut Hinata ke telinganya.

"Sampai jumpa."

 _ **To be continued**_

Naruhina sudah mengibarkan bendera lope-lopenya, tapi belum sepenuhnya haha! Saya ngebet menulis ini karena melihat couple yang bermesraan di sekolah saya, hiks. Jadi saya melampiaskannya disini. Saya merasa alurnya cepat, kalau kalian?

Thanks for your reviews guys! see ya!

Than you for your review guys! See ya!


	7. Shock

Cliche Case!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

...

Hinata memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang, terkadang ia melihat sang bintang mengerling nakal padanya. Hinata duduk di bangku taman belakang rumahnya yang dihiasi lampu warna-warni.

Tiga hari lagi, Hinata akan melepas masa lajangnya dengan pria yang ia anggap sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan setelah insidan kecupan itu ia menganggapnya seperti angin lalu, malahan belakangan ini ia menghindar dari calon suaminya karena Hinata merasa jengkel entah kenapa pada saat bertemu dengan lelaki yang notabene adalah calon suaminya.

"Galau?"

Hinata merasakan pundaknya ditepuk, ia melihat sang pelaku penepukan yang tak lain adalah adiknya. Hinata mengghela napasnya. Hinata bergeser memberi ruang agar adiknya itu bisa duduk.

"Bukan, hanya saja Aku sadar bahwa akan terikat pada sebuah hubungan."

Hanabi memangutkan kepalanya. Hanabi sebenarnya tahu kalau Ayahnya bersekongkol dengan Kushina yaitu menciptakan skenario yang menjebak Hinata untuk menikah di usianya yang masih muda, Hanabi setuju dengan rencana Ayahnya itu karena tak tahan melihat Kakaknya belum memiliki pacar.

"Tenang saja Kak, menurutku menikah itu enak." Ujar Hanabi tenang, Hinata menjitak dahi adiknya.

"Kamu masih kecil tetapi sudah bilang menikah itu enak?"

"Aku sudah dewasa Kak!"

"Kamu masih kelas satu sma Hanabi Sayang." Ujar Hinata

"Menikah itu tidak sembarangan Hanabi, Kita tak bisa bebas lagi karena sudah terikat."

Hinata mengambil jeda sebentar, menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk diutarakan. Hanabi diam saja karena tahu Kakaknya akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau akan berpergian maka Kakak akan meminta izin kepada Uzu- maksud Kakak Naruto- _san."_

Hinata mengingat perkataan Ayahnya yang harus memanggil calon suaminya dengan menyebut nama kecilnya. Walaupun ia canggung, Hinata menggunakan sufix – _san_ untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Dan juga proses untuk bercerai itu sangat panjang Hanabi, kalau Kamu sih enak bisa langsung berkata 'putus!' pada Konohamaru maka akan langsung bebas."

"Hei! Kenapa harus membawa Konohamaru- _kun_!"

"Itu perumpamaan Hanabi."

Hinata dan Hanabi terdiam. Hanabi iseng mengambil tangan kanan Hinata dan memainkan jari kakaknya, sementara Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya akan hal pernikahan dirinya.

"Kakak besok mengajar?"

Hinata mengangguk menanggapi perkataan adiknya. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat mimpi itu, mimpi dimana ia dan Ibunya bertemu.

"Hanabi, apakah Kau tahu arti dari bunga matahari?"

Hanabi menghentikan aktivitas memainkan jari Hinata, lalu menatap bingung Kakaknya dengan alis terangkat.

"Setahuku artinya adalah kehangatan dari warnanya yang cerah mengantarkan kita pada rasa kenyamanan."

"Oh."

"Kenapa Kakak menanyakan itu?"

Hinata terdiam, di dalam batinnya ia berkata mana mungkin kalau Ibunya yang sudah tiada di dunia ini datang menemuinya di alam mimpi dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari makna dari bunga itu.

"Iseng saja. Ayo kita masuk, udaranya semakin dingin." Ujar Hinata yang langsung meninggalkan Hanabi yang sedang dilanda kebingungan.

...

Ribuan pasang mata menatap takjub seorang wanita bak bagaikan dewi yang turun dari langit mengenakan balutan gaun berwarna putih dengan kain panjang yang menjuntai ke belakang, sang adik membantu mengangkat kain tersebut karena tak mau sang Kakak tersandung akibat kain yang panjang itu.

Sementara sang lelaki tak mau kalah dengan sang wanita yang sedang bersanding di sampingnya ini. Dengan kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna hitam tak lupa dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna senada dengan dasinya meanmbah ketampanannya.

"HINATAAAAA!"

Seorang wanita berambut _pinky_ menaiki pelaminan dengan girang, bahkan para tamu undangan sempat tertawa karena kelakuan wanita _pinky_ itu.

"Aku tak menyangka Kau akan menikah dengan si bodoh ini."

"Aku mendengarnya.".

Si _pinky_ hanya cengengesan lalu memeluk sang wanita yang kini telah bersuami, Hinata Uzumaki. Ya, sekarang marganya telah berganti setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat sakral di depan khalayak umum.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku!" bisik Sakura di telinga Hinata. Hinata mendengus kesal pada Sakura yang dibalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Naruto! Jika Kamu membuat guru galak ini menangis, Aku tak segan untuk membunuhmu!"

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan... jangan lupa memberikan keponakan yang lucu. _Bye!"_

Sakura langsung berlari menuruni pelaminan dengan gelak tawanya, tak ayal wajah Hinata dan Naruto sudah memerah malu.

...

 **Hinata's**

Capek, itulah yang kurasakan, dan lebih sialnya acara akan berlangsung selama dua hari. Hari pertama, diadakan di gedung mewah yang disewa. Sebagian besar seluruh tamunya adalah kolega bisnis Ayah dan Suamiku. Mungkin Aku merasa aneh saat menyebut dirinya 'Suami' karena sekarang Aku dan Dia sudah terjalin dalam suatu ikatan. Mungkin Aku harus belajar untuk menjadi Istri yang berbakti, kalau tidak Aku akan didepak dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Hari kedua diadakan malam ini, dan tentu saja Aku tak memakai lagi gaun yang sangat susah dilepas itu. Aku akan memakai _dress_ berwarna putih yang Aku pilih saat _fitting_ baju pengantin. Acara akan berlangsung di kediamanku, pada awalnya Kami ingin mengadakannya di gedung berbeda, tetapi Ayah tak setuju dan malah berbicara.

" _Tak baik menghabiskan uang, mencari uang itu susah!"_

Ayah sama saja, ia menghabiskan uangnya entah berapa nominalnya Aku tak tahu, tetapi setelah mengetahui makanan yang dipesan, dekorasi, dan sebagainya mungkin harus mengeluarkan beberapa koper yang berisi puluhan yen. Dan para tamu undangan yaitu hanya kerabat, saudara, dan teman-teman dekat Kami saja.

"Hinata, dimana kemeja milikku?"

Aku tahu suara itu, Suamiku. Aku melihat Dia yang celingak-celinguk bingung mencari kemeja putihnya. Kalian tahu sekarang Kami berdua ada dimana? Hotel. Berdua. Sekamar.

Canggung? Haha sayangnya jawabannya adalah iya. Setiap kali dia bertanya Aku menjawabnya dengan singkat dengan nada yang jutek.

"Digantung dekat pintu kamar mandi." Aku menunjuk jalan yang menuju pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup oleh dindinng. Dia mengangguk kemudian menuju ke pintu kamar mandi.

Oh, apakah kalian berpikir bahwa kami ini sudah melakukan 'itu'? Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Saat sampai ke hotel terjadi insiden 'perebutan' sama seperti di bus waktu itu, sesaat kami melupakan status yang sudah kami jalin ini. Seenak jidatnya dia melompat ke ranjang dan merentangkan tangan dan kakinya dan berkata.

" _INI DAERAH KEKUASAANKU!"_

Dan Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, buat apa dia membuatku nyaman beberapa waktu lalu saat kejadian kecupan itu kalau dia berubah menjadi menyebalkan? Seperti cenayang dia langsung menjawab.

" _Waktu itu kesambet setan baju pengantin, jadi jangan harap Aku bersikap romantis."_

Rasanya Aku ingin mencakar wajahnya yang selengekan itu, mungkin kalau dia menjadi salah satu muridku maka nilainya akan kuberi nol besar atau mempermalukan dia dengan menghukumnya berlari sebanyak seratus kali plus dilihat oleh tiga angkatan.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap."

Oh, dia sudah memakai kemeja putihnya, terselip bunga mawar di kantung bajunya. Aku akui bahwa dirinya benar-benar tampan luar biasa, _ummm_ walaupun ketampanannya masih kalah oleh Sasuke Uchiha, pacar Sakura.

Dia berjalan mendahuluiku, Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti berjalan sehingga Aku menabrak punggungnya yang tegap itu.

"Kau harus mensejajarkan langkahmu itu."

"Tuan, bagaimana caranya Aku bisa sejajar berjalan denganmu kalau Anda berjalan dengan langkah lebar Anda, dan juga Saya memakai _heels_ walaupun hak pendek tetapi bisa jadi nanti Aku tersandung."

Dia menatapku dengan lekat, ia kemudian meraih tanganku dan langsung menyusuri lorong hotel. Lagi, Aku merasa bingung dengan sikapnya itu. Membuat hatiku menghangat, kadang-kadang membuatku ingin menendangnya dengan jurus karate milikku.

Apa yang Kau lakukan padaku?

...

Pesta kali ini sangat meriah, Aku dibuat tertawa oleh Lee. Ia adalah teman seperjuanganku pada saat lomba karate nasional di Tokyo, tetapi kalah karena ia mengalami cedera sehingga menjadi _runner up_ , sementara Aku memenangkannya karena lawan tak sengaja melakukan pelanggaran sehingga didiskualifikasi.

Aku melihat Lee sedang menari perut bersama Chouji, pelatihku Guy-s _ensei_ ikut serta. Dan tiba-tiba saja panggung diambil alih oleh duo macan, Sakura dan Ino. Mereka bernyanyi dengan suara cempreng sehingga diusir secara tidak hormat oleh Lee.

"Hinata! Lihat temanmu itu mengambil panggung talenta kami berdua!"

Sakura menunjuk Lee yang masih asyik menari perut di atas panggung, diikuti oleh tamu yang lain. Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihat Ino dan Sakura yang kembali naik panggung yang heboh itu.

BRAKK

Aku mendengar suara gaduh diseberang sana, terdapat suara panik yang mengintrupsiku. Perasaanku tak enak, Aku langsung berlari menghampiri sumber suara itu. Aku melihat orang-orang berkerumun disana, semua orang langsung memberi jalan padaku. Aku hanya diam mematung. Kak Neji melihatku dan langsung berteriak.

"HINATA! NARUTO PINGSAN!"

Hatiku mencelos saat mendengarnya, dengan cepat Aku menghampiri Kak Neji yang sedang memapah Naruto. Aku meringis melihatnya yang terus mengeluarkan peluh di dahinya itu, Aku mengambil sapu tanganku lalu mengelap keringatnya itu.

"Kak... Ka—kamu hubungi dokter, Aku akan memapahnya menuju ke kamar ku."

Kak Neji mengangguk dan langsung menyerahkan Suamiku ini, segera ku raih pinggangnya. Aku merasakan napasnya yang memburu, tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir.

...

"Bagaimana dok keadaan suami saya?"

Aku mengenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat, dia terus mengeluarkan keringat dengan napas yang tak teratur. Tsunade- _san_ melirikku, ia menarik napasnya. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku.

"Naruto... terkena penyakit jantung."

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

A/N: Saya mengetik ini dalam keadaan stuck. dan juga saya ingin bilang sesuatu sama seseorang, yang merasa saja.

Anda tak punya rasa malu? menulis cerita itu nggak gampang, memikirkan alurnya seperti apa, bagaimana dan sebagainya. pakai otak anda. terima kasih.


	8. Mozarela?

Cliche Case!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

...

 **Hinata's**

Aku sudah tak bisa berkata banyak mengenai penyakit yang diderita suamiku itu. Oh tunggu, apakah aku tadi bilang _suamiku?_ Lelaki menyebalkan itu? Sepertinya aku harus mengakuinya mengingat cincin yang sudah tersemat di jari manisku ini. Aku menatap wajahnya yang masih tertidur.

Sebenarnya Naruto- _san_ hanya mengalami gejalanya saja dan masih bisa dicegah. Contohnya adalah jangan begadang terlalu malam mengingat ia adalah _workaholic._

Sebagai istri yang baik aku harus mengatur pola hidupnya dari sekarang, kalau ia tak mau menurutiku maka akan kubuat dia sengsara, contohnya mengerjakan kumpulan seratus soal matematika bertaraf internasional.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat menyebalkan bagiku kini terlihat polos, napasnya yang tenang membuatku lega karena ia tak meracau lagi dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. aku beranjak dari ranjang dan melihat jam menempel di dinding kamar.

05:00.

Aku lalu beranjak dari ranjang menuju ke bawah. Sepertinya ayah belum bangun, dan juga ibu mertua serta ayah mertuaku juga sepertinya masih terjaga. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke dapur, berniat untuk membuat teh.

Selesai membuat teh, aku beranjak menuju ke ruang keluarga. Langkahku terhenti begitu aku melihat grand piano berwarna putih di dekat tangga yang berbentuk melingkar itu. Seakan piano itu menggodaku untuk segera dimainkan, aku menuju ke arah piano itu. aku menaruh cangkit berisi teh itu di atas piano itu.

Aku membuka kap yang menutupi _tuts_ piano yang berderet rapih itu. Seakan melihat mainan yang telah lama hilang, jariku dengan usil menekan-nekannya dan membuat nada yang asal-asalan. Sebenarnya piano ini tak pernah dimainkan sebelum aku lahir, dan hanya akulah yang memainkannya sedari kecil.

Aku mempelajari bermain piano secara _autodidak_ sejak umurku lima tahun. Waktu itu aku iseng ke perpustakaan yang memang sengaja ayah sediakan untukku, lalu mencari buku tentang tangga nada dan mempelajarinya satu-persatu. Bahkan aku pernah menjahili Hanabi dengan memainkan piano dengan nada yang menyeramkan pada tengah malam sehingga membuat dirinya berlari.

" _Hoh,_ kau bisa bermain piano juga ya?" aku berjengit kaget dan memutar kursiku melihat pemilik suara serak khas bangun tidur itu.

"Kalau aku berkata 'ya', kenapa?" Tanyaku padanya lalu membelakanginya, ia pun berjalan menuju samping piano dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di pinggiran piano itu.

"Mungkin kau adalah pianis rendahan yang hanya bisa membuat nada asal-asalan seperti itu." Ujarnya sambil menguap lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ditumpuan tangannya itu.

Aku membanting semua jariku dengan kesal di atas _tuts_ piano yang menimbulkan suara itu menggema sehingga membuat dirinya melompat. Kulihat wajahnya menatapku polos tanpa dosa, rasanya aku ingin menabok wajahnya itu.

"Oh ya? Sejauh mana anda mengetahui dunia musik, _my hubby?"_ Tanyaku dengan senyuman yang maknanya lain. _I want to murder him._

"Entah, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku." Ucapnya dengan dagu yang dinaikkan, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam celana pendeknya, menatapku remeh.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan pertanyaan untukmu menggunakan piano ini."

"Oke." Aku mendengus kesal melihat tingkahnya yang sok _bossy_ , suka memerintah sembarangan. Dan juga... TEHKU DIHABISKAN OLEHNYA?

Aku menatap garang ke arahnya yang malah dibalas dengan gaya angkuhnya. Oh Tuhan, seandainya pria ini bukan suamiku aku akan mencakar wajahnya.

"Aku berikan hanya lima detik untuk mendengarnya." Kedua tanganku kusejajarkan di _tuts_ piano, terangkat lalu menghentakan jari-jariku bergantian mengetuk _tuts_ itu seraya menghitung.

Lima.

Empat.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"Jawab!" Aku langsung mengacungkan telunjukku ke wajah bantalnya itu. ia lalu memperlihatkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku heran, yang aku lihat dia menyeringai.

"Perhitunganmu salah Hinata, di _stopwatch_ ini tertera angka empat koma sembilan puluh sembilan detik dan kau kekurangan nol koma nol satu detik, artinya kamu harus mengulangi permainannya." Ujarnya.

ASTAGA HANYA KURANG NOL KOMA NOL SATU DETIK!

Gila.

Aku ingin segera memukulnya dengan _stick_ _golf_ yang tergeletak manis di dekat televisi.

"Alasan, untuk pertanyaannya—"

"Nol koma nol satu detik Hinata."

"Kau terlalu lebay, aku ingin mengetes—"

"Nol koma nol satu detik."

"Tap—"

"Nol koma nol satu detik."

"Aku tahu—"

"Nol koma nol satu detik."

Aku terdiam sebentar seraya meliriknya yang berdiri di sampingku, ia masih mengacungkan _stopwatch_ -nya di hadapanku yang tertera nomor sialan itu. Apakah darahku tidak akan naik menghadapi orang ini? Suamiku sendiri? Rasanya aku ingin menghujaninya dengan _Gandr._

"Naruto—"

"Nol koma nol—"

"SATU DETIK DENGAN WAKTU KECEPATAN CAHAYA MELINTASI BULAN." Teriakku.

Mungkin karena gejala penyakitnya ini membuat otaknya menjadi _error_ 404 _NOT FOUND_ atau memperlihatkan gambar binatang purba itu, Dinosaurus. Oh, ataukah ia terkena virus dari program komputer? Kepalaku pusing.

" _To the point,_ pertanyaanku adalah jawablah judul dan pencipta karya itu." Tanyaku sambil membekap mulutnya karena nol koma nol satu detik itu. Aku melepaskan bekapanku dan menatapnya, ia memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan di dagu.

"Turkich March."

 _Bingo!_

"Penciptanya Mo...Mo..."

Hah?

"Mo..Mo—"

Aku mengetukan kakiku untuk bersabar.

"Mo...Mo...Moza..."

Sedikit lagi!

"Mozarela." Jawabnya polos.

"..."

"..."

Aku lelah.

...

"Jadi, jika _a_ dan _b_ adalah bilangan riil, dan bilangan-bilangan tersebut berbentuk _a_ + _bi_ maka bilangan itu disebut bilangan kompleks. Contohnya sebagai berikut..."

Aku menerangkan materi di tengah kelas dengan buku di tanganku. Kadang aku merasa tidak fokus saat menerangkan materi, yang ada hanya salah mengeja.

"Bilangan kompleks pada umumnya dinyatakan sebagai penjumlahan satu suku— maaf dua suku, dengan..."

Kulihat Hanabi mencoba menahan tawanya karena ia tahu bahwa lidahku tak sengaja tergigit saat membaca tadi.

Aku melihat Konohamaru—pacar Hanabi yang sedang mengobrol dengan tetangganya. Telunjukku mengarah kepadanya.

"Konohamaru, terangkan kembali tentang bilangan kompleks."

Kulihat dia kikuk dan membolak-balikan kertas di mejanya. Aku menghela napas dan mendekati mejanya.

"Kalau kamu tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya, bagaimana jika kamu tak naik kelas?"

Konohamaru hanya cengengesan. Hinata menjewer telinga Konohamaru sehingga sang empunya berdiri.

"Kamu keluar dari kelas saya."

...

"Aku pulang."

Sepertinya belum ada yang pulang karena tak membalas salamku. Aku menutup pintu dan bergegas menuju ke kamar.

Ayah menyuruh Naruto- _san_ untuk tinggal di rumah karena beralasan harus mengantar Hanabi dan menjaganya. Tetapi awalnya Naruto- _san_ menolak karena kami sudah menikah, tetapi ayah menggertaknya sehingga tak bisa dibantah.

Hanabi sepertinya masih di rumah temannya untuk kerja kelompok, ayah sedang berada di kantor, sementara aku tak tahu suami kurang ngajar itu keadaannya bagaimana.

 _Drrrt drrrt._

Aku meraih ponselku yang aku letakan di atas nakas di samping ranjang. Ada pesan masuk dan disitu tertera nama suamiku.

 _From : My handsome husband._

' _Aku sedang di perjalanan pulang, siapkan makan malam untukku 3'_

ASTAGA APA-APAAN DENGAN _EMOTICON_ ITU! DAN JUGA NAMA KONTAKNYA ASTAGA.

Segera kuganti nama kontaknya.

' _To : Suami jelek._

' _Jangan memakai emoji seperti itu.'_

Aku meletakan kembali ponselku di atas nakas lalu bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi sekedar untuk menyegarkan pikiran selama seharian ini. Setelah aku mandi menggunakan air hangat, aku bergegas mengenakan piyama berwarna biru. Aku menyiapkan kaus beserta celana pendek untuk suamiku yang aku letakan di atas ranjang.

Aku lalu turun ke bawah melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Jangan kalian pikir bahwa aku yang berasal dari kalangan kelas atas ini tak bisa bertempur di dapur, sedari dulu aku diajarkan memasak oleh ibuku.

Saat aku memotong bawang,aku merasakan pinggangku dipeluk dari belakang. Entah kenapa aku merasa tegang karena pelukan itu terasa hangat. Aroma maskulinnya membuatku mabuk karenanya. Saat aku ingin menengok kepalaku ditahan olehnya.

"Jangan berbalik, wajahku sekarang tak pantas dipandang karena sekarang wajahku terlalu tampan."

Aku langsung mencubit pinggangnya karen tingkat kepercayaan tingginya melebihi batas. Aku mengacungkan pisau di wajahnya.

"Mandi dan pakailah baju yang aku siapkan di ranjang."

Aku melihat ia merengut dan berjalan menjauhiku. Aku hanya menggeleng melihat tingkahnya, tiba-tiba ia berhenti menaiki tangga dan meneriakan sesuatu.

"Ayah dan Ibu akan kesini untuk menginap! Jadi masaklah yang banyak!"

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah, entah kenapa aku merasa tak enak dengan kedatangan mertuaku itu, apalagi dengan Kushina- _san._

...

 **Author's**

"HELLO _MY ONLY ONE SON."_ Teriak Kushina menggelegar sambil memeluk putranya itu. Seperti biasa, menarik beberapa helai rambut milik sang ibu agar terlepas dari pelukan mautnya itu.

"Ah, silahkan masuk." Ucap Hinata menggiring kedua mertuanya itu masuk bersama dengan suaminya.

"Ah, aku akan panggilkan ayah." Hinata meninggalkan suami dan orang tuanya menuju ke perpustakaan. Saat menaiki tangga ia mendengar sayup-sayup orang menyanyi, ia pun mendekati asal suara yang berasal dari perpustakaan. Hinata membuka sedikit pintu perpustakaan dan mengintip.

Terlihat sang ayah berdiri membelakanginya menyanyi dengan suara yang bergetar, di tangannya terdapat sebuah foto keluarga. Setelah sang ayah menyanyi ia mengelus foto tersebut, mengelus wajah seorang wanita dewasa yang tersenyum.

Hinata langsung melesak masuk dan memeluk sang ayah dari belakang. Hiashi terkekeh dengan setetes air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

"Ayah ketahuan menangis ya?"

Hiashi merasakan anggukan kepala putrinya di balik punggung tegapnya itu. Hiashi berbalik dan memeluk Hinata.

"Jangan melihat ayah menangis." Hiashi mengelus rambut putrinya dengan lembut. Menangis tanpa suara membuat Hinata geram pada ayahnya sendiri sampai ia menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Ayah tak perlu menahannya! Kalau ayah ingin menangis, aku dan Hanabi akan menemanimu, karena ayah adalah pelindung kami."

Hiashi mengacak rambut Hinata sehingga sang empunya gemas pada ayahnya. Hinata melirik foto berbingkai yang masih dipegang ayahnya itu.

"Ayah rindu dengan ibu? Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu kita ke makam?"

"Makam ibu terlalu jauh, dan itu di Inggris."

Hinata memutar bola matanya lalu melepaskan pelukan ayahnya itu. Ia berkacak pinggang seraya menatap ayahnya garang.

"Percuma saja ayah mempunyai harta yang tak habis tujuh turunan jika tak menggunakannya!"

"Hinata..."

"Oh ayolah! Aku ingin curhat dengan ibu!"

Hinata menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan memohon. Sang ayah mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ayah! Apakah ayah tak rindu dengan ibu?"

Hinata menangkup wajah ayahnya itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap manik ayahnya.

"Baiklah."

Hinata berhambur memeluk ayahnya sampai sang ayah hampir terjatuh

" _I love you Dad!"_

" _Love you more."_ Hiashi mengelus rambut panjang Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ayahnya mengingat tujuan awalnya ke

"Ah, Kushina- _san_ dan Minato- _san_ sudah datang. Ayah sebaiknya turun menghampiri mereka."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru meninggalkan Hiashi yang tersenyum kecil melihat punggung Hinata menjauh.

' _Anak kita sudah dewasa.'_

...

 **Hinata's**

Makan malam kali ini benar-benar canggung diantara aku dan dia. Aku tak tahu mengapa orang tua kami sangat bersemangat mengungkit masalah 'itu'. Kalian tahu arah pemikiranku ini kemana? Mungkin kalian yang sudah dewasa mengerti. Aku dan dia hanya diam saja mendengar celotehan satu wanita dewasa dan dua pria dewasa di meja makan ini.

"Naruto, bagaimana? Lancar?" Tanya Ibu mertuaku.

"Hah?" Jawabnya bingung dengan memasang wajah bingung.

"Kalian sudah 'iya-iya' kan?"

Katakanlah aku mesum atau apa karena aku sudah tahu pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana. Kalau kalian ingin tahu bahwa wanita itu lebih mesum dari para pria.

"Apa maksud ibu?" Tambah kebingungan, Naruto- _san_ melirik ayahnya yang acuh dengan topik pembicaraan.

"Apakah ibu harus mengatakannya secara frontal?" Ucap ibu mertuaku dengan hidung yang kembang kempis. Aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya secara ilmiah."

Naruto- _san_ menataku dengan tatapan polos. Rasanya ingin tertawa dengan ekspresinya.

"Kamu pernah mempelajari tentang reproduksi?" Tanyaku yang dibalas anggukan. Aku berdehem sebentar meredakan kegugupanku.

"Kamu tahu prosesnya bagaimana?" Lanjutku.

"Proses? Bukankah prosesnya adalah masuknya—" ia menghentikan perkataannya, aku melihat pipinya memerah. Ibu mertuaku langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi malu putranya itu.

"Apakah kita harus menggunakan bahasa para ilmuan Minato?" Ucap ibu mertuaku itu sambil tertawa.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ucap ayahku datar.

"Belum." Ucapku yang disambut oeh tatapan horror oleh para orang dewasa itu.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ibu mertuaku berdiri dan melenggang menuju dapur karena itu adalah satu-satunya jalan menuju toilet.

Seorang pelayan datang menyerahkan minuman pada kami. Ia pun membungkuk dan melenggang pergi menjauhi meja makan. Beberapa saat kemudian ibu mertuaku datang dengan senyuman, entah kenapa melihat senyuman itu membuat diriku bergidik.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita makan." Ucapnya dengan semangat. Aku yang keheranan melihat tingkah semangatnya.

Setelah makan, aku meminum minuman yang diberikan pelayan tadi sampai tandas. Entah mengapa rasanya sedikit berbeda, apakak hanya perasaanku saja?

"Aku akan ke kamar." Naruto-s _an_ bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi kami. Kudengar suara deheman dari ayahku.

"Hinata, kamu temani suamimu sana. Kasihan dia, ayah lihat wajahnya berkeringat."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menarik diriku dari kursi menjauhi ruang makan. Entah kenapa aku merasakan hangat di tubuhku.

...

 **Author's**

Saat Hinata menjauhi mereka dan tak terlihat lagi. Kushina dan Hiashi ber- _high five_ ria, sementara Minato menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku yakin kita berhasil lagi!" Ucap Kushina sambil cekikikan karena senang dengan rencana mereka yakin seratus persen berhasil.

"Kau membeli obat perangsang itu dimana? Tanya Minato heran.

"Aku dan Hiashi memesannya, karena kami yakin bahwa mereka berdua belum melakukan apapun jadi kami bersekongkol." Ucap Kushina merangkul sahabat karibnya itu.

"Aku tak tahan dengan mereka yang tak melakukan hal _itu._ Mungkin kita akan mati menunggu kedatangan cucu." Lanjut Hiashi.

"Dan juga aku tak mau Naruto menjadi perjaka sampai tua." Ucap Kushina.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Aku yakin akan mendapat cucu perempuan." Ucap Hiashi.

"Baik! Dan juga aku yakin Hinata nanti mengandung cucu laki-laki!" Ucap Kushina dengan sorot mata berbinar.

Perdebatan berlanjut panjang hingga tengah malam hingga Minato tertidur pulas di meja makan.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

A/N : Hello! Maaf saya baru update karena sibuk dengan liburan sehingga melupakan fiksi ini. saya dapat inspirasi saat mendengar permainan animenz dan ishter-kun, kalau yang tak tahu cari permainan mereka di youtube. Bagaimana? Lumayan panjang saya membuatnya haha.

Happu new year 2016!

Ok, thank you for your review guys! See ya!


	9. Who that?

Cliche Case!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

...

Semburat cahaya sang surya tampak malu-malu menyelinap ke kamar itu melalui jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Sinar keemasannya menyebabkan sang pemilik kamar mengerang, tampaknya rasa hangat menjalari wajah wanita itu.

Ia pun mengambil seonggok bantal yang tergeletak disampingnya, untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia bangkit dengan cepat dan mata yang melotot menatap tengah ranjang yang sedikit _ternodai_ membuat rasa kantuknya hilang.

Tunggu,

Ia lalu lompat dari ranjang menuju ke dinding, tetapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti karena merasakan rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa. Otak jeniusnya segera bergerak cepat menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Noda di kasur yaitu darah.

Rasa sakit di bagian pribadinya.

Badan yang terasa pegal.

Padahal ia berpikir tak terjadi apapun semalam, dan terkecuali rasa pusing dengan pandangan kunang-kunang yang menyergapnya semalam saat ia memasuki kamar untuk menemui mulai curiga, dengan cepat ia berjalan tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang dideritanya menuju ke dinding yang ternyata ada kalender menggantung disana.

 _Tanggal 24, tunggu..._

Wanita itu merasa bahwa jadwal bulanannya sudah selesai seminggu yang lalu, yang berarti...

"AYAH!"

...

 **Hinata's**

Aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat, aku tak peduli lagi rasa sakit yang menjalar. Yang penting aku harus mendengar penjelasan mereka, tentu saja aku tak begitu bodoh tak menyadari apa yang terjadi padaku. Percuma bagiku yang sudah lulus dengan usia belia dan pernah melakukan penelitian ini tak menyadari hal kecil yang terjadi padaku.

Aku pusing dengan kelakuan para orang tua yang terlalu mencampuri urusan rumah tangga anak mereka. Dan hey! Apa-apaan itu karena mencampur obat perangsang ke dalam minuman. _Ugh_ , sekarang hartaku yang berharga sudah diambil. Oh, mungkin mereka pikir rencana mereka berhasil karena berpikir telah mengelabuiku. Salah satunya adalah aku yang terbangun dengan pakaian lengkap, dan juga pria menyebalkan—maksudku suamiku itu tak ada di kamar saat aku terbangun.

Aku pun melewati ruang keluarga. Ayah, Naruto- _san,_ Ibu dan ayah mertuaku, dan juga Hanabi duduk di atas karpet dengan meja bundar di tengah mereka. Mereka tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ibu mertuaku memperagakan bebek yang sedang berjalan dengan suara meniru hewan itu.

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa juga, tetapi mengingat rasa amarahku pada mereka membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk tertawa. Dengan nada yang dingin kelewat dingin dengan raut datar khas milikku sudah terpatri sempurna.

"Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan kalian semua."

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Hanabi langsung kabur menuju teater, ibu mertuaku juga mengintili Hanabi. Ayah mertuaku, entah sejak kapan ia pergi.

Dan sekarang yang tersisa disini adalah aku, suamiku, dan ayah.

Aku mendekati meja itu dan duduk dihadapan mereka berdua dengan hawa intimidasi yang diturunkan oleh ayahku. Aku memicingkan mataku melihat Naruto- _san_ yang hanya memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan kasar.

"Lima menit penjelasan."

Aku menatap jam yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku mendengar ayah menghela napasnya dan terdiam, mungkin merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk diutarakan. Aku pun juga terdiam membiarkan ayahku berpikir seraya menatap tajam pria yang berstatus suamiku itu. Oh, dia hanya menatap _grand_ piano putih milikku itu yang terletak di pojok ruang ini.

Sekali lagi, aku mendengar helaan napas dari ayah. Tatapannya padaku tampak bersalah, rasanya aku telah berdosa karena membuat beliau seperti itu dengan tatapan intimidasiku.

"Maafkan ayah, semua ini ayah lakukan untuk masa depanmu, Hinata."

Aku tertawa sinis mendengarnya, untuk masa depan katanya? Aku kembali menatap jam tanganku.

"Tiga menit ."

Jeda beberapa detik, aku hanya terdiam.

"Ayah ingin kamu terlihat bahagia. Ingat saat Gaara mencoba untuk melamarmu? Saat itu ayah sangat semangat untuk menerima lamarannya, karena sifatnya, pekerjaan, bahkan asal-usulnya menjadi seorang menantu idaman. Tetapi kamu menolaknya, bahkan para pria rela berbondong-bondong untuk memilikimu,"

"Tetapi kamu hanya menolak, menolak, dan menolak. Sampai kapan Hinata? Ayah berpikir seperti itu. Saat ada secercah harapan bahwa ayah tahu kamu berpacaran dengan—" Dengan segera aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menghentikan ucapan ayah. "Bukan, aku tak pernah berpacaran dengannya. Ayah dan Kushina- _san_ salah tanggap. Bahkan aku beru bertemu dengannya selama beberapa hari."

Aku kembali melirik jam tanganku.

"Satu menit."

"Ayah ingin melihatmu bersama lelaki lain, yang dapat menjagamu, mengawasimu, dan menyayangimu masa tua yang akan menemani ayah. Ayah tak ingin khawatir pada mutiara kecil ayah, kamu selalu menjadi mutiara kecil ayah yang telah menemani ayah selama ini, bersama dengan Hanabi dan juga ibumu yang sudah berada di sana."

Oh Tuhan... bolehkah aku menangis?

"Tetapi ayah mempunyai maksud lain untuk memasukan obat perangsang itu ke minumanmu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Ayah menginginkan cucu."

Cucu? Aku bahkan tak berpikir untuk mempunyai anak. Bahkan aku tak dapat membayangkan kehidupanku nanti saat sudah menjadi seorang ibu.

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, melihat waktu yang aku tentukan.

"Waktu habis."

Kulihat raut wajah ayah tampak lega, aku pun menarik sudut bibirku untuk tersenyum. Aku menyilangkan tanganku di dada.

"Ayah boleh pergi, aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

Ayah mengangguk samar dan menjauhi kamu berdua. Aku menatap dirinya yang kepalanya di topang dengan tangannya, sampai ia bersuara.

"Tadi malam kau cukup liar."

HAH.

"Lihatlah ini," dia menunjukan lehernya yang terdapat banyak bercak merak.

"Ini,"

Ia menunjukan bahunya, bercak merak ada disana juga.

"Dan ini."

Dia berbalik dan mengangkat kaosnya, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang terdapat banyak cakaran disana. _Errr_ , apakah itu perbuatanku?

" _You so damn freak."_ Ia menyeringai ke arahku. Aku bergidik melihat seringaiannya, rasanya nyaliku menciut lima persen.

"A-APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN!" Aku menerjangnya dengan melempar bantal dari sofa. "Itu adalah kenyataannya. Kau bahkan menginginkannya la—"

 _Bugh bugh bugh_

Aku berdiri dan memukulnya menggunakan bantal. Tak peduli dengan ringisannya, aku mencubit lengan berototnya itu. ia pun berlari, dan aku pun mengejarnya. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran dengan mengelilingi rumah luas ini.

...

Keesokan harinya aku langsung pergi mengajar karena jengkel dengan pria kuning itu. Semalam aku tak tidur seranjang dengannya.

Berdasarkan dari penjelasan ayah mertuaku bahwa Naruto- _san melakukannya_ dalam keadaan sadar. Dan berpura-pura pusing, dan itu adalah rencana jahat yang dibentuk oleh ayah dan ibu mertuaku. Oke, aku tahu bahwa dui jahil itu sangat terkenal dengan keusilannya. Walaupun ayah memiliki sifat dingin dan datar, tetapi keusilannya sangat tinggi.

Coba kalian bayangkan, aku mendengar cerita dari ayah mertuaku. Ayah dan Kushina- _san_ dulu adalah _trouble maker._ Awalnya aku kaget dan mendengarkan ceritanya. Catatan kriminal mereka menumpuk di ruang kedisiplinan. Kalau Kushina- _san_ aku maklum karena dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang sudah ketebak. Tetapi ayah? Dengan raut tegas, datar, dan dingin mempunyai sifat usil.

Minato- _san_ menceritakan salah satu kelakuan yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua. Pada saat jam istirahat, ayah dan ibu mertuaku tak sengaja melewati toilet guru. Tiba-tiba terlintas di otak mereka berdua untuk mencari mangsa, mereka pun berdiam diri toilet itu sampai ada seorang guru memasuki toilet itu.

Saat guru itu memasuki salah satu bilik toilet mereka mengendap-ngendap, ayah mengunci pintu toilet, sementara Kushina- _san_ berjalan mendekati bilik itu. Dan apa yang mereka dapat? Yaitu mencuri celana dalam guru itu, dan celana dalam itu berwarna kuning dengan polkadot kuning tua. Parahnya celana dalam itu mereka tempel di mading dan bertuliskan.

' _Mirip Spongebob ya :p_ _'_

Dengan panah yang menunjuk celana dalam itu.

Aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita itu. Ya ampun ayah...

...

"Sekarang kita akan membahas ulang tentang Trigonometri, buka halaman seratus dua."

Aku mengambil spidol di papan tulis dan menggambar segitiga, kemudian menuliskan beberapa kalimat disana. "Baik, saya akan menanyakan apakah kalian masih ingat sudut istimewa mengingat itu akan keluar di ujian nanti."

Terdengar keberisikan melanda kelas ini, wajah mereka pucat. Aku rasanya kasihan dengan mereka, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau ini adalah gaya mengajarku.

"Jika kalian ingin hafal sudut istimewa, maka saya ingin kalian menulis sudut-sudut istimewa sebanyak satu halaman—tidak, satu buku."

"HAH?"

"Kalian mau pintar? Kalau begitu kerjakan itu, kumpulkan pada saya minggu depan."

Aku tahu aku kejam, tetapi itu demi kebaikan mereka. Bahkan dulu saat masih kecil aku harus menghafalkan perkalian dengan menulis perkalian satu sampai sepuluh sebanyak satu buku. Menurutku menulisnya secara berulang akan membuat kita menjadi mengingatnya dari pada secara lisan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, siswa-siswi pun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk ke kantin atau untuk bermain? Aku pun membereskan absen beserta kertas-kertas tugas. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku melihat kerumunan siswi di depan kelas. Aku pun penasaran dan berjalan keluar.

" _Tampan!"_

" _Ih itu artis nyasar ya?"_

" _Ampun, meleleh."_

" _Gila, keren banget!"_

" _Kyaaaa~"_

Siapa sih? Aku melihat kerumunan siswi itu semakin banyak. Kerumunan itu pun memberi celah pada seseorang yang ingin melewati mereka. Aku tampak familiar dengannya, seketika aku cengo menatapnya.

"Gaara?"

...

"Jadi kau telah menikah?" tanya Gaara. Aku dan dia sedang berada di kantin, karena selama mengajar tadi aku menahan lapar yang melandaku.

'Ya." jawabku sekenanya. Hey, pasti kalian para perempuan akan canggung dengan seorang pria yang mencoba melamarmu tetapi kita menolaknya. "Aku telah mempunyai calon." Ucap Gaara. Aku hanya mangut-mangut seraya menyendokkan nasi goreng ke mulutku.

"Kau cukup mengerikan juga saat mengajar." Aku hampir tersedak karena ucapannya. Apa? Mengerikan? Apakah sebegitu seramnya aku ketika mengajar? _Well,_ aku memang tergolong guru _killer_ disini jadi wajar kalau aku mengerikan walau wajahku cantik.

"Terima kasih, aku merasa tersindir." Gaara hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapanku. Mungkin ia orang ramah, jadi mungkin aku akan menerimanya sebagai teman. Ingat, garis bawahi 'mungkin'.

"Jika aku bersekolah disini dan kau adalah guru yang mengajarku, kau akan menilaiku berapa?" tanya Gaara. Aku tersenyum padanya kemudian meneguk air putih di gelas yang aku genggam sampai tandas. "Jika kau mempunyai sikap, sopan santun yang bagus, serta pintar maka akan aku berikan kau nilai A _plus."_

"Tetapi jika aku mempunyai sifat bandel dan juga tak mempunyai sopan santun, dan memiliki otak yang setara dengan Albert Einstein apakah kau tega tak memberiku nilai A?"

"Kalau soal sifat bandel dan sebagainya maka kau akan berurusan dengan dewan kedisiplinan, kau harus tahu diri dan membenahi sifatmu agar orang lain menerimamu, sadar akan kecerdasanmu itu berguna. Jika kau mempunyai sifat bandel dan sebagainya tetapi mempunyai otak yang setara dengan ilmuwan diluar sana _fine, i will gave you A plus. But,_ kau harus segera perbaiki sikapmu itu."

Gaara bertepuk tangan sehingga membuat orang-orang menatap kami, aku hanya berdehem untuk menghentikan acara bertepuk tangannya itu.

"Pantas saja Temari sangat mengidolakan dirimu."

"Temari?"

"Kakakku menghadiri acara seminar di New York sewaktu kuliah, dan kau menjadi juru bicara di acara seminar itu kan?"

Ah... seminar itu. Waktu itu aku memang ditunjuk menjadi juru bicara, yaitu sebagai motivator untuk para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dari salah satu universitas disana. Umur dua puluh tahun sudah lulus S3, dan menjadi motivator calon sarjana yang lebih tua dariku.

"Temari berkata bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sudah lulus S3 pada umur dua puluh tahun, dia terlihat menggebu-gebu begitu menceritakan dirimu. Dan tahukah kau bahwa aku mengenalmu darinya?"

Oh, pantas saja dia datang-datang langsung melamarku waktu itu.

...

" _KAKAK!" Teriak Hanabi dari luar._

" _Hmm?"_

" _JANGAN HAM HEM HAM HEM!"_

" _Ada apa!"_

" _Ada cowok ganteng mau melamar!"_

 _Melamar? Aku pun turun untuk melihat siapa yang berani melamarku, tahukah dia aku baru saja sampai di Jepang sehabis berada di dalam pesawat sangat lama setelah menghadiri seminar itu._

 _Aku pun mengintip dari tembok dan mengintip sedikit. Terlihat ayah sedang berbincang dengan... Sabaku Gaara? Bukankah dia adalah pewaris dari Sabaku Oil?_

" _Apakah anda yakin mau melamar anak saya?"_

" _Ya, saya kagum dengannya pada pandangan pertama."_

 _Pandangan... pertama?_ Hell, _aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Aku pun kembali memasang kupingku._

" _Pandangan pertama? Kau melihatnya dimana?"_

" _Saya tak mau menjelaskannya, yang penting saya ingin melamar putri anda, apakah anda bersedia untuk menyerahkannya pada saya?"_

 _Wow,_ he's ambitious. _Mungkin gayanya sangat_ bossy _melihatnya berpangku kaki dengan jari yang bertaut di atas pangkuan kaki itu, dan juga dagu yang terangkat sedikit. Terlihat balutan jasnya yang mahal dan sepatu kulit yang lancip diujungnya._

" _Saya terserah dengan jawaban Hinata, asalkan dia akan bahagia itu membuat saya senang."_

 _Kudengar ayah memanggil Hanabi, menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku. Mungkin sedikit mengerjai Hanabi menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Aku pun langsung nyelonong memasuki ruang tamu, ayah terlihat kaget melihatku._

" _Apakah Hanabi bisa teleportasi sehingga dengan satu detik kamu bisa muncul disini dari kamarmu?" Aku menggedikkan bahuku."Mungkin." Jawabku asal._

" _Jadi, siapa ini?" aku melirik pria bermarga Sabaku itu sedang menatapku lekat-lekat. Merasa risih ditatap seperti itu, aku duduk di samping ayah dan hanya menatap piano putih yang menemaniku selama ini._

" _Saya ingin melamar anda, Hinata Hyuuga." Suara dari Sabaku itu memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa detik tadi. Aku sengaja memasang wajah polos._

" _Melamar?"_

" _Ya, Saya ingin mempersunting anda Hinata Hyuuga. Saya akan memberi harta yang saya punya jika anda meminta, saya bisa membeli apapun itu asalkan anda mau menikah dengan saya."_

Eeerr, _rasanya aku terkesan seperti gadis murahan yang hanya mau menguras harta orang. Aku mengubah raut wajah polosku menjadi datar._

" _Maaf, saya menolak lamaran anda, alasannya adalah dari tatapan anda kepada saya berkesan seperti gadis murahan yang hanya tergiur dengan kekayaan anda, apakah anda selalu dekat dengan wanita penjilat sehingga pandangan anda kepada saya menjadi seperti itu? oh, lebih baik anda harus memperbaiki pandangan anda kepada perempuan di dunia ini. kalau begitu saya permisi ummm, Tuan Sabaku."_

 _Aku pun meninggalkan Sabaku itu dan ayah yang masih terpaku atas ucapanku tadi. Masa bodoh dengan ucapanku yang seperti pisau, aku bisa menilai orang dengan tepat jadi jangan salahkan aku._

 _..._

Sepertinya pandangannya terhadap perempuan sudah berubah, syukurlah. Deringan ponsel Gaara menghentikan perbincangan kami, ia pun mengangkat telepon itu dengan raut wajah serius. Aku kembali memakan nasi gorengku dan menyisakan sosisnya hanya untuk kumakan untuk bagian pun mengantongi ponselnya dan menghela napasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Gaara berdiri dan menaruh uang di meja. "Ada kericuhan di kantor, maaf Hinata kita harus menutup perbincangan kita."

"Tak apa." Ucapku sembari tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Gaara berjalan menjauhi meja tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Aku telah membayar bagianmu menggunakan uang di atas meja itu." Ia pun kembali berjalan dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan siswa-siswi yang mengantri makanan. Lumayan, gratis makan dan menghemat uang, haha.

"Hinata, siapa itu?"

Aku mengenal suara bariton ini, aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap Naruto. Kulihat rahangnya mengeras dengan wajah yang memerah karena... marah?

.

.

.

 _ **To be contonued.**_


	10. Peka?

Cliche Case!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

 _..._

 **Hinata's**

Bagiku berada di dalam mobil mewah bersama dengan lelaki yang berstatus suamiku itu adalah neraka. Bagaimana tidak, raut wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan, tatapannya bahkan menajam saat memandangku. Memangnya aku salah apa? Oke, maafkan aku karena tidak peka. Tetapi sungguh, aku tak tahu kesalahanku apa. Yang ada dia malah datang ke kantin dengan aura kemarahan dan menarikku menuju ke parkiran, tak sadarkah dia bahwa kami sempat menjadi tontonan?

Aku heran bagaimana dia mengetahui diriku sedang berada di kantin dan juga berada di sekolah. Mungkin aku melupakan akan kepemilikan sekolah yang ternyata adalah miliknya, tentu dia bisa saja berada di sekolah kan?

Hatiku berdegup cepat. Bukan, bukan karena aku sedang berduaan di dalam mobil seperti gugup bersama gebetannya. Itu karena mobil ini berpacu cepat membelah jalanan, tak peduli akan umpatan-umpatan yang dilayangkan pengendara lain. Aku pun melirik spedometernya. Astaga, bola mataku seakan mau keluar saat melihat jarum yang menunjukan kecepatan mobil ini.

200 km/h.

Bayangkan seberapa kencangnya _bentley_ ini berpacu? Mungkin dulunya ia pembalap. Aku menggenggam _seatbelt_ yang terpasang di tubuhku dengan kencang, tak lupa memejamkan mataku. Aku berdo'a semoga ada polisi yang menilang mobil ini sehingga bisa menghentikan aksi gilanya ini. rasanya aku ingin berteriak padanya, tetapi lidahku kelu saat melihat raut wajahnya yang seram karena marah.

"To-tolong pelankan kecepatannya," cicitku. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa karena mungkin cicitanku seperti tikus yang terjepit di jebakannya. Kemudian aku merasakan mobil ini berjalan pelan, dan mendengar helaan napas darinya. Aku melirik spedometernya, sekedar mengintip apa yang terjadi. Kecepatannya kembali normal,. Syukurlah.

Ia pun menepikan mobilnya di sisi jalan sebelah kiri, kemudian menatapku. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke arahku, sehingga aku harus memundurkan tubuhku hingga terpojok oleh kaca mobil. Aku hanya menunduk saat wajahnya berada dihadapanku.

"Tataplah aku." Dia mengangkat daguku sehingga aku dapat menatap manik berwarna biru lautnya itu. Kini aku dapat merasakan napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku. Pipiku ditangkup oleh kedua tangannya, ia menyelipkan rambutku ke telinga. Astaga, jantungku mendadak menjadi olahraga begini.

Pipi kananku diusap menggunakan jempolnya, kemudian aku merasakan dahiku hangat. Dia mengecup dahiku!

"Kau tahu? aku benci melihatmu bersama lelaki lain..." ucapnya dengan suara purau. Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku. "Apa maksudmu?" ucapku. Kulihat ia menghela napas lalu sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Jangan bilang ini..

Aku memegang pundaknya berusaha untuk melepas ciuman ini, tetapi karena hukum alam yaitu tenaga seorang lelaki dari seorang perempuan lebih besar jadi aku hanya bisa pasrah. Awalnya ia hanya mengecup saja, tetapi kemudian ia memagut bibirku. Aku tak berpengalaman untuk hal seperti ini. aku berharap ada seseorang dari luar yang menghentikan ini.

 _Drrt drrt._

Deringan ponsel Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, dia hanya mengumpat dan tetap mengangkat ponselnya. Sementara aku... entahlah, aku hanya bisa memegang bibirku dan membeku. Rasanya tubuhku seakan tersengat listrik, bibirnya...

HINATA KENAPA KAU MESUM!

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Rasanya aneh jika aku berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi itu adalah ciuman pertamaku, _my first kiss was stolen by my husbanb..._

...

Udara panas yang membuatku mau tak mau harus memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan pendek ini seakan masih belum cukup untuk mengurangi udara panas yang menerpa tubuhku ini. Ya, sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas. Tentu saja yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh siswa-siswi Konoha _High_ adalah kemah musim panas yang diadakan selama tiga hari di minggu kedua musim panas.

Aku akan mengesahkan liburan musim panas di auditorium nanti. Seharusnya ini adalah tugas kepala sekolah, tetapi mereka berkata kalau aku adalah istri dari pemilik sekolah ini maka akulah yang mengumumkannya, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, aku tak tahu.

Untuk perkemahan nanti para murid harus membawa peralatan masing-masing, dan beruntungnya mereka karena di malam terakhir perkemahan ada acara semacam konser yang diisi oleh band terkenal dan juga acara unjuk bakat yang membebaskan seluruh murid untuk unjuk gigi. dan juga sehabis dari sekolah ini aku harus mengevaluasi tempat kemah.

Dan juga masalah ciuman dan suamiku yang entah kenapa marah itu sampai sekarang ini hubungan kami berdua sedang lengang, walaupun hanya saling memperhatikan dan sekedar menyapa, tetapi rasa canggung meliputi kami berdua selama seminggu ini.

Aku berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan karena disana ada AC-nya, sebenarnya sih aku hanya ingin ngadem saja. Saat memasuki pintu perpustakaan, aku disambut oleh penjaga perpustakaan yang aku balas dengan senyuman. Lalu aku menuju ke rak buku bagian kumpulan biografi. Aku bingung ingin memilih siapa, dengan secara acak pun aku mengambil salah satu tokoh yang mempunyai peran besar di bidang teknologi, Bill Gates. Aku pun mengambil tempat duduk favoritku, di pojok perpustakaan dekat kaca.

Aku kagum padanya walaupun ia _drop out_ dari Harvard, universitas yang aku dambakan, karena ia terlalu fokus pada komputer tetapi ia terus mengembangkan bakatnya sehingga ia menjadi seorang Bill Gates yang sekarang terkenal akan kekayaan dan kejeniusannya. Bagiku, kegagalan adalah awal dari kesuksesan. Kita juga harus berdo'a dan berusaha untuk masa depan.

Bacaanku terhenti karena seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Aku pun menengok untuk melihat pelakunya.

"Oh Sakura- _san_." Sakura menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah kiriku. "Kau sedang baca apa?" tanyanya, aku pun mengangkat buku yang kubaca dan menunjukkan sampulnya, ia hanya mendengus dan menopang dagunya. "Dasar kutu buku." Ucapnya. Aku hanya terkekeh dan kembali membaca.

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto?" ah, kenapa dia harus menanyakan kepala kuning itu? meskipun pria itu terus berseliweran di otakku. Ya, aku harus mengakuinya bahwa aku rindu padanya. Bahkan dia lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada istrinya. Aku pun menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan pelan, "Entah, seminggu ini dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kantor daripada di rumah."

Sakura memicingkan matanya, tampaknya ia tak puas dengan jawabanku. Aku memutarkan bola mataku dan melengos dengan responnya yang tak sopan itu, "Apakah kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya.

" _Errr,_ sebenarnya sih bukan bertengkar. Hanya saja aku dan dia yah... begitulah," jawabku sekena mungkin. Sakura kembali memicingkan matanya, apa-apaan itu.

"Begitulah? Oh ayolah Hinata! Apa yang terjadi!" ia mencengkram bahuku dengan keras dan mengguncang tubuhku sehingga penjaga perpustakaan menegur kami, Sakura hanya cengengesan dan aku merapihkan bajuku yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Kamu benar-benar ingin tahu?" Sakura mengangguk antisias, aku hanya mendengus. "Semuanya! Secara mendetail kau harus memberitahunya padaku!" Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Entah kenapa dia marah padaku, aku tak tahu apa sebabnya. Aku berpikir kalau aku tak berbuat salah padanya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia marah padaku saat aku makan di kantin."

"Tunggu, kenapa dia marah?" Aku memutar bola mataku dan meninju bahunya. "Kenapa kau bertanya balik, aku saja tak tahu mengapa dia bisa marah saat bertemu dengan Gaara!"

"Gaara?"

"Aku tak mengatakannya ya? Gaara adalah orang yang pernah melamarku, tentu aku menolaknya. Dan aku bertemu dengannya minggu lalu dan saat dia pergi tiba-tiba Naruto- _san_ menghampiriku dan menarikku pergi dari kantin."

"Terus?"

"Setelah itu aku dan dia pulang, te-tetapi inti dari kecanggungan kami itu..."

Sakura yang tampak antusias terlihat membuka mulutnya dan mengepalkan tangannya, aku rasanya ingin memotretnya. Aku pun berdehem, menetralkan rasa gugupku.

"Saat di dalam mobil dia berkata padaku bahwa dia tak suka aku berdekatan dengan lelaki dengannya, aku tak mengerti. Lalu dia me-menciumku..." aku mengecilkan nada suaraku di bagian akhir kalimat.

Hening beberapa saat, aku heran dengan Sakura karena dia tak merespon apapun. Aku pun mendengus dan kembali membaca, tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dan mencengkram kedua bahuku kemudian berteriak di depan wajahku.

"ASTAGA HINATA KAU TIDAK PEKA SEKALI!"

Aku hanya cengo, tidak peka? Apa maksudnya? Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Penjaga perpustakaan menghampiri kami dan menceramahi Sakura. Dengan cueknya aku kembali tenggelam membaca biografi Bill Gates daripada mendengar ceramah dari nenek Chiyo, penjaga perpustakaan.

Sakura menghela napasnya dan mendelik padaku, aku memberikan tatapan polosku seakan tidak ada kejadian apapun. "Hinata, sebagai wanita, kenapa kau tidak peka?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menepok jidatnya yang lebar itu dan menatap tajam padaku seakan singa betina yang siap menerkam mangsanya. "Kau bilang Naruto tak suka melihatmu bersama lelaki lain kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Setelah melihat Gaara berbicara padamu dia marah kan?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Artinya bahwa Naruto cemburu, Hinata."

Aku mengangguk—eh apa?

"Apa katamu?" Sakura mendengus dan terlihat gemas akan ucapanku. "Astaga Hinataaaa! Apakah kau tuli? Apakah kau benar-benar jenius? Gunakanlah otakmu!"

"Jadi apa maksudmu dengan cemburu?" Aku mengacuhkan ucapannya tadi yang sedikit menyindirku. "Setiap lelaki pasti akan cemburu melihat wanitanya bersama dengan lelaki lain, tentu saja Naruto seperti itu. Apalagi kalian sudah menikah, takutnya terjadi kesalahpahaman. Dan juga Hinata, sebagai istri kau harus meminta izin pada Naruto jika ingin kemana-mana, kau sudah tak bisa bebas lagi."

Aku hanya terdiam. Memang, aku selalu lupa akan statusku sekarang sudah menikah, apalagi menikah dengan bos dari perusahaan yang dapat mempengaruhi sektor ekonomi Jepang. Tiba-tiba pikiranku buyar karena tepukan di pundakku.

"Bel sudah mau berbunyi," Sakura menarik dirinya dari kursi dan menjauhiku, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik Hinata, berjanjilah pada dirimu sendiri. Kalau begitu, dadah!" Sakura pun keluar dari perpustakaan dan menghilang di balik pintu itu. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas lalu berjalan menuju ke meja penjaga perpustakaan, berinisiatif untuk meminjam biografi Bill Gates tadi.

...

Cemburu...

Cemburu...

Apakah benar? Ah, rasanya benar-benar tak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa seorang Naruto Uzumaki bisa cemburu? Bahkan tingkat kecuekkannya bisa dibilang tingkat akut. Dan juga aku berpikir, kenapa dia tahan akan sikapku yang dingin ini? _arh,_ lama-lama otakku ini kelebihan kapasitas.

"...Hinata!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan memandang Sakura yang duduk di sampingku, dia pun menunjuk podium panggung. Sekarang aku berada di auditorium.

"Kau naik ke panggung itu!" Aku hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursi jajaran dewan guru, berjalan menuju panggung menggantikan kepala sekolah berbicara. Menjaga setiap langkah adalah prioritas utama, lucu jika aku terjatuh dengan tak elit. Aku pun menaikki tangga dan menuju ke tengah panggung. Aku pun mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut auditorium, tiba-tiba aku bertemu pandang dengannya.

Naruto- _san..._

Dia duduk di baris depan dengan jajaran staf-staf. Beberapa detik kemudian aku memutuskan kontak mata dengannya dan berdehem untuk memulai pidatoku dan menutup kegiatan sekolah kemudian mengumumkan perihal kemah yang akan dilaksanakan.

"Perihal untuk perkemahan nanti, kalian tak usah membawa barang bawaan yang sekolah sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk kalian, oh dan juga akan kejutan di hari terakhir nanti."

Suaraku menggema di dalam auditorium yang menampung siswa-siswi SMA ini, aku tersenyum melihat keantusiasan mereka dengan perkemahan nanti, apalagi saat aku berkata 'kejutan' mereka mulai bersorak. Pandanganku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya lagi, dia menatapku lekat-lekat.

Astaga, mengapa jantungku seperti mau terlepas dari tempatnya, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Aku pun kembali berdehem untuk menetralkan kegugupanku yang entah apa sebabnya.

"...Karena itu selamat menikamati liburan musim panas kalian."

...

Situasi ini buruk, tidak—sangat buruk. Buruk akan firasat yang kurasakan, buruk akan apa yang terjadi padaku ke depannya. Lebih baik aku berada di rumah sambil membuat kumpulan soal matematika bertaraf internasional dan membagikannya pada muridku. Aku menatap limosin yang berada di depan rumahku, dan alasan kedatangan limosin itu membuatku menganga lebar.

Mendampingi Naruto- _san._

Aku tak tahu kemana aku harus mendampinginya, dan seenaknya dia menyuruhku dandan jangan terlalu cantik dan tak boleh memakai pakaian yang terbuka, lagian siapa juga yang mau memakai pakaian kurang bahan? Kurang kerjaan.

Belakangan ini, suami kuningku itu tak berada di kediaman Hyuuga ini, dia bilang akan menetap di apartemennya selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Dan yah... aku merasa hampa di rumah yang telah menemaniku dari kecil ini.

Aku bingung harus memakai apa, dia bilang bahwa aku tak boleh menggunakan pakaian yang terbuka. _Hell,_ aku lupa kalau rata-rata gaunku kalau ku kenakan akan menampakkan punggungku, sial. Salahkan ayah karena dia membelikan semua gaun ini untukku.

"Kakak! sudah ditunggu!" teriak Hanabi dari luar. Aku pun mengacak rambutku karena bingung mau menggunakan apa. Demi Emiya Shirou yang mencoba menjadi pahlawan kebenaran, aku mengambil asal gaun di dalam lemari. Dan beruntungnya aku karena itu tertutup.

Aku langsung memakai gaun berwarna hitam itu, sejak kapan aku mempunyai gaun seperti ini? pokoknya aku harus cepat. Aku mengambil tas kecil berwarna putih itu dan melesat keluar dari kamar.

Aku pun menuruni tangga dan melihat Naruto- _san_ memakai tuxedo hitamnya beserta setelannya, tak lupa sepatu pantofel yang melekat di kakinya. Dia pun menatapku, pandangan kami bertemu. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Lama?" bodoh! Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa dia sudah menunggu lama! _Arghh._

"Tidak, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah berpamitan dengan ayah." Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Ya Tuhan, hatiku sekarang jedag-jedug tak karuan.

Dengan ragu aku mengangkat tanganku, tapi kutahan. Tiba-tiba tangannya yang besar meraih tanganku yang menggantung di udara dan menautkan jari-jari kami, dia tersenyum padaku.

Dia membuka pintu limosin untukku, seketika aku ingin terbang dari sini. Dia pun ikut masuk dan duduk di sampingku, masih dengan jari yang bertautan. "Gaun itu dariku." Aku mengerjapkan mataku, tak mengerti. Dia mendesah dan menunjuk gaun yang kupakai. "Aku membelikannya untukmu, karena aku tahu kamu hanya mempunyai gaun dengan punggung terbuka. "Aku hanya mangut-mangut megerti. Hening, aku hanya mendengar alunan musik dari limosin ini dan memandang jendela, melihat gedung-gedung yang terlewati satu persatu.

"Hinata." Aku hanya bergumam menanggapinya, masih sibuk memandangi gedung-gedung itu. "Aku minta maaf." Aku menghentikan aktivitasku dan menatapnya heran.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku marah padamu saat itu." aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Aku mengeraskan tautan jari kami dan tersenyum, senyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya. Untunknya.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti kenapa kamu marah. Dengan berani aku menyatukan keningku dengannya. tangan bebasku meraba pipinya, dia memejamkan matanya dan memegang tanganku yang berada di pipinya itu. Aku sangat ingin mencurahkan sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku saat ini. dengan suara pelan seperti bisikkan, aku memanggilnya. Tentu saja masih dengan posisi kami tadi.

"Hei..."

"Hmmm?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu, _errr..._ Naruto...- _kun?"_ dia pun membuka matanya dan menatapku. Dan lagi, aku berani meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Awalnya dia kaget dengan sikapku ini, tapi ia pun membalasnya dengan mengelus rambutku.

"Aku tak enak memanggilmu dengan suffix – _san,_ rasanya tak sopan pada suami. Aku memikirkannya, kamu marah karena aku, dan aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku berjanji akan menjadi seorang istri yang baik."

Dia mengangkat daguku, kemudian mencium bibirku. Ini yang kedua kalinya, aku dan dia berciuman. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan kehangatannya. Dia pun menjauhkan wajahnya dariku lalu mengecup keningku dengan sayang. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Aku berjanji tak akan mengkhianatinya, aku berjanji akan setia padanya. Dia suamiku, dan hanya akulah yang memilikinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku egois pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't mad at me, still on going.**_

A/N:A/N: Hey, long time no see guys. Sorry for late update, cuz so many homework and.. watching anime makes me lazy for update, sorry, and yeah this double update. Saya ngetik ini dari jam lima sampai jam sembilan malam, alasan? Cari inspirasi karena sempat stuck di tengah jalan. Untuk tuan Type Moon, maafkan saya karena mencantumkan nama tokoh anda disini :")


	11. 1st Day Camp!

Cliche Case!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

 _..._

 **Hinata's**

Hari perkemahan pun tiba. Aku memperhatikan anak-anak didikku yang mondar-mandir, mereka sedang mengurus kelas masing-masing. Aku melihat kelas binaanku, 3-A. Para siswa menyiapkan kayu bakar untuk api unggun dan para siswi menggelar tikar, sebenarnya aku yang meminta tugas itu dari panitia karena tak mau melihat Hanabi terlalu capek. Dan kelas yang mendapatkan tugas berat adalah kelas binaan Rock Lee, 3-D. Mereka membangun tenda setiap anak, dan yang meminta tugas itu adalah Lee.

" _Olahraga itu bagus untuk jiwa muda!"_

" _JIWA MUDA NDASMU!"_

Seperti itulah saat Lee- _san_ memberitahu tugas dan mendapatkan sorakan dari anak didiknya, mau tidak mau mereka mengerjakan itu. Perkemahan ini akan berlangsung tiga hari, dengan diisi berbagai macam kegiatan ringan sampai berat.

Hari pertama, diisi dengan mempersiapkan berbagai alat perkemahan, dan akan langsung disuguhi kegiatan berat, yaitu memutari gunung diselingi dengan menjawab jawaban di pos yang tersedia. Selanjutnya, kegiatan bebas.

Hari kedua, diisi dengan kegiatan membersihkan lingkunagan alam. Kemudian setiap kelas akan diberi selembar kertas yang berisi teka-teki. Pada malam harinya pesta api unggun.

Hari ketiga, aku yakin inilah yang paling di tunggu-tunggu. Karena pihak sekolah mengundang _band_ terkenal dan mengadakan ajang bagi siapa yang merasa mempunyai bakat.

"Jika tugas kalian sudah selesai, segera berkumpul di lapangan!" Teriakkan dari Ibiki- _sensei_ menggelegar membuat siswa-siswi tubuhnya menegang karena suara dari Ibiki-s _ensei._ Yah, kalau untuk itu sih tidak heran, karena Ibiki- _sensei_ adalah mantan tentara Jepang yang pernah dikirim untuk perang, tentu saja mempunyai suara yang menggelegar merupakan hal yang wajar bagi para tentara.

Para siswa pun berjalan menuju ke lapangan, dibangunnya panggung yang sengaja di sediakkan untuk hari ketiga. Aku pun melangkah menuju ke tenda guru, sekedar untuk istirahat sebenarnya. Entah kenapa kalau bergerak sebentar membuatku lelah, apakah karena efek perjalanan tadi? Aku tak tahu.

"Hinata," Aku menengok siapa yang memanggilku, aku pun mengembangkan senyumanku. "Sakura- _san?_ Kamu juga ikut?" Sakura pun menggangguk dan duduk di sebelahku, tampak senyumannya tak memudar, pipinya bahkan terlihat bersemu.

"Sepertinya ada yang membuat perempuan di sampingku ini bahagia," Ucapanku membuat Sakura menengok ke arahku, ia pun tersenyum dan menghentakkan kakinya. Dengan segera ia memelukku sangat erat, sangat.

"HINATAAAA! AAAAA!"

"Uhuk! Se—sesakh, uhuk!" Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya, aku pun berdehem menetralkan napasku karena tersendat oleh pelukan mautnya. Aku masih melihat binar kebahagiaannya, bahkan ia terkikik sendiri membuatku berpikir bahwa kewarasannya berkurang lima persen.

"Jadi... ada apa?" tanyaku, Sakura menengok dan merentangkan tangannya. Aku pun sigap berdiri dan memeluk diriku sendiri. "Jangan memelukku!" Sakura terlihat cemberut. Tetapi wajah cemberutnya berubah menjadi cerah dan membuat dirinya terkikik.

"Ada apa hingga membuat kewarasmu sedikit hilang?" aku duduk kembali dan menatap wajah bahagia milik Sakura. Ia menyodorkan tangan kirinya, memamerkan cincin yang bertengger di jari manisnya. Tunggu, cincin?

"Ka—kamu dilamar?" tanyaku shock, Sakura mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan berjingkrak. Para guru yang melihat kelakuan Sakura terlihat heran, aku pun menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk kembali, kemudian meminta maaf pada para guru.

"Lebih baik jangan permalukkan dirimu sendiri."

"Bagaimana tidak Hinata! Aku dilamar oleh pria pujaanku! _OH MY GOODD!"_

Aku sih tidak masalah dia sudah dilamar atau tidak, tetapi reaksinya yang berlebihan itu membuatku ingin pergi dari sini. "Jadi dengan siapa kamu dilamar?" tanyaku.

Saat dia ingin membuka mulutnya, aku membungkamnya. Aku pun menatapnya dengan pandangan intimidasi, "Aku tak ingin jawabanmu di hadiahi dengan reaksi berlebihanmu." Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku dilamar oleh Sa—Sasuke..."

Sasuke?

Jangan bilang...

"Sasuke Uchiha, pewaris dari Uchiha Production?"

"Iya."

Aku adalah teman SMA-nya, walaupun dia tampan, tapi dia tampak acuh terhadap perempuan. Dia dijuluki 'Kulkas' di sekolah. Bahkan di kalangan para guru ia di juluki ' _Cold Genius'_. Walaupun waktu itu aku berada di peringkat kedua, dan dia berada di peringkat ketiga, walaupun hanya terpaut dua poin, peringkat pertama di pegang oleh sahabatku.

"Aku yakin kisah cintamu penuh perjuangan." Ucapku pada Sakura. ia tampak mengangguk dan mengusap cincin di jari manisnya itu. aku cukup paham, karena Sakura merupakan satu-satunya wanita yang beruntung mendapatkan si Kulkas itu.

"Pada awal bertemu aku benci padanya karena dia bersikap dingin, tetapi lama kelamaan saat berada di dekatnya aku merasa nyaman. Dan pada saat pertama kali aku menembaknya, dia menolakku..." Sakura tersenyum kecut, aku mengusap pundaknya.

"Tetapi aku tetap sayang padanya, aku tahu dia baik walaupun sifatnya dingin seperti itu. Waktu itu aku bersikap layaknya teman, dan memendam rasa sakitku..." Sakura terdiam,aku tahu bahwa dia akan melanjutkan ceritanya jadi aku hanya memperhatikannya.

"Dan tiba-tiba dia datang padaku dan memintaku menjadi istrinya, walaupun cara melamarnya tak romantis tetapi maknanya dalam, aku akan menjadi istrinya." Sakura pun tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya, menatap cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya itu.

"Alasan dia melamarmu adalah?" tanyaku penasaran, Sakura menurunkan tangan kirinya dan menatapku, matanya memutar tampak mengingat sesuatu. "Dia berkata bahwa ia akan kesepian jika tak ada aku."

Entah kenapa aku merasa Sasuke mempunyai sifat _Tsundere,_ tak jujur pada perasaannya. Mau tapi malu, itu pendapatku.

"Tetapi Hinata..." aku menatap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat seperti berharap akan hal sesuatu. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku untuk menunggu kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin dia ingin mengatakan 'Aku cinta kamu' dari bibirnya, dengan begitu aku sangat bahagia..."

Saat mendengar kata-katanya aku merasakan hal yang sama, kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, dengan membayangkan tatapan lembutnya. Tangannya yang hangat, aku ingin menggenggamnya. Dan juga pelukannya, dari suamiku...

"Hinata!"

Lamunanku buyar karena Sakura menatapku bingung. Aku mengusap tengkukku dan tertawa sendiri, mana mungkin hal itu terjadi.

"Apakah Naruto sudah mengatakan itu?"

Aku memandang bingung Sakura, maksudnya?

Sakura pun berdehem, berdiri kemudian berjongkok di hadapanku, ia mengambil sedotan di atas meja kecil di sampingku dan menyodorkannya kepadaku.

"Hinata, _I love you..."_ Ucapannya membuatku bergidik, aku menyentil dahi lebarnya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan."Aku masih normal."

"Kamu tidak bisa diajak bercanda..."

"Terserah..."

"Jadi, apakah sudah?"

"Apanya?" tanyaku kebingungan. Sakura menepok jidatnya kemudian mencengkram bahuku, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"YANG TADI HINATA! ASTAGA!"

Cengkramannya terlepas dan menatapku garang. Sekarang aku merasakan pipiku bersemu dan aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya. "Be—belum.."

"..."

Sakura hanya terdiam dan menatapku tak percaya, kemudian ia bangkit lalu mencubit pipiku. Aku berusaha melepaskan cubitannya.

"Ada apa sih!"

"Hinata... padahal kalian ini adalah pasangan serasi... tetapi... KENAPA SI BODOH ITU TAK MENGATAKANNYA!"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya teriakkan yang telah terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Ia memijit pelipisnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan lelah. "Kalian adalah pasangan plin-plan." Ia pun kembali duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu Hinata, apakah kamu mencintainya?"

Mencintai? Aku rasa aku belum merasakan itu, tetapi aku merasa nyaman di pelukannya serta perlakuannya terhadapku. Tapi, kenapa hatiku menolak pemikiranku?

"Aku rasa belum..." jawabku ragu, Sakura mendesah kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Dengar Hinata, mata tak pernah berbohong, kamu menatapnya penuh cinta. Aku merasa kamu tak ingin berpisah darinya, aku merasa kamu tak ingin si bodoh itu tak ingin dekat dengan perempuan lain selain dirimu. Dan jika perkataanku berbanding terbalik dan terjadi, apakah kamu rela?"

Aku terdiam. Aku merasa tak ingin berpisah dengannya, jika itu terjadi kemungkinan itu akan membuatku gila. Aku merasa tak ingin dia dekat dengan perempuan lain selain diriku, tentu saja! mengingat sekretaris yang pernah diceritakannya kemudian dibanggakannya membuatku muak.

"Sepertinya kamu benar-benar tak ingin semua itu terjadi. Ikuti kata hatimu Hinata, maka kebahagiaan akan menunggumu."

...

Aku memikirkan perbincanganku dengan Sakura tadi. Aku tak mau semua itu terjadi, jika itu terjadi maka...

"Hinata." Suara bariton yang kukenal membuatku beralih dari kegiatan memperhatikan kegiatan bebas siswa-siswi di lapangan. Aku mengangkat wajahku sedikit karena faktor tinggi badannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Naruto- _kun,_ ia tampak tampan dengan pakaian santainya. Kaos polonya melekat di tubuhnya, mencetak jelas dada bidangnya serta celana army yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan sekretarisku padamu."

Dan ini dia. Rasanya aku ingin mencabik-cabik wajah sekretarisnya itu, aku penasaran kenapa ia begitu dibanggakan. Apakah dia cantik? Sexy? Ataukah hebat di... TIDAK.

"Hinata, kamu tunggu disini saja ya,"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sebal.

"Katanya dia hanya mau di jemput olehku."

Mungkin sekretaris sialannya itu mau berduaan dengan sumaiku yang satu ini. Aku hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk pasrah. Dia mengecup keningku dan meninggalkanku, aku pun kembali memperhatikan lapangan. Terlihat Konohamaru mencoba menggoda Hanabi tetapi Hanabi menjauhi Konohamaru dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, ngambek mungkin?

Di seberang sana aku melihat salah seorang siswi terjatuh karena tersandung, dan ketika beberapa saat kemudian seorang siswa membantunya dengan membopong tubuhnya. Seketika itu aku mengingat kenanganku dengan sahabat nanasku, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarnya, ya? Aku tak pernah berhububang lagi dengannya setelah lulus kuliah.

Shikamaru Nara, orang itu mempunyai sifat pemalas. Lebih herannya walaupun malas entah kenapa selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi, dan menjadi sainganku terus. Sewaktu SMA aku hanya terpaut satu poin darinya, maka dari itu aku mendapat peringkat kedua. Dan juga aku mendengar kabar bahwa ia telah menikah, lebih parahnya aku tak di undang.

"Hinata," aku menengok dan melihat suamiku mendekatiku. "Sekretarisku ada di tenda guru, ayo kita kesana." Aku dan Naruto- _kun_ berjalan menuju tenda guru. Rasa penasaranku membuncah karena melihat punggung seseorang yang familiar, bahkan gaya rambutnya sama, jangan-jangan...

"Shikamaru?"

Naruto- _kun_ menengok dan menatapku bingung, "Dari mana kamu tahu kalau nama sekretarisku Shikamaru?" aku pun berjalan melewatinya dan menghampiri Shikamaru, aku pun menepuk pundaknya.

"Naruto, kau lama seka—"

"Hai," salamku, Shikamaru menatapku tak percaya. Ia menelitiku dari atas sampai bawah, "Ini bukan arwah Hinata kan?"

Aku pun menjitak kepala nanasnya itu. Mataku memelototinya tak percaya, "Seenaknya saja memanggilku arwah, aku benar-benar Hinata!"

"Kalian saling kenal?" suara suamiku menginterupsi perbincanganku dengan Shikamaru. Aku mengangguk. "Dia adalah sahabatku, kami selalu bersaing dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Bahkan saat aku berduel dengannya dalam karate dia mengalahkanku,"

"Naruto, jangan-jangan cewek dingin ini istrimu?"

"Iya."

"Astaga, aku benar-benar kasihan padamu, Naruto."

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu!"

Naruto- _kun_ merangkulku, aku memicingkan mataku menatap Shikamaru. "Dasar sahabat tak punya hati, saat pernikahanmu aku tak di undang,parahnya pada saat pernikahanku kau tak menghadirinya." Cercaku.

"Aku sedang ditugas kan di luar negeri oleh suamimu, dan masalah pernikahanku itu karena aku dan istriku melaksanakannya secara tertutup."

"Secara tertutup?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Keluarganya merupakan pemilik perusahaan yang lumayan terkenal, jadi dilakukan secara tertutup."

"Memang siapa istrimu itu?"

"Sabaku Temari."

Sabaku? Tunggu, jangan-jangan Temari yang itu? Temari, kakak dari Gaara? Mahasiswi yang menghadiri acara seminar di New York?

"Sabaku Temari, anak dari pengusaha Sabaku Oil. Apakah itu dia?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Wow, ini kebetulan, kakak dari seorang yang pernah melamarku menjadi seorang istri dari sahabatku.

"Dia juga pernah bercerita tentangmu, Hinata. Dia tampak mengagumimu, saat dia bercerita seorang gadis yang seharusnya berada di bawah tingkatnya telah lulus dan meraih gelar Strata tiga di usia dua puluh tahun."

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sedikit canggung karena menjadi motivator untuk orang-orang yang lebih tua dariku." Ucapkku. Kalau kalian berada di posisiku pasti akan tahu rasanya bagaimana.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ikut ke perkemahan ini Shikamaru?"tanyaku.

"Shikamaru disini aku tugaskan untuk mendokumentasikan perkemahan ini." Suara Naruto- _kun_ yang menjawab pertanyaanku membuatku sadar bahwa tangannya masih melingkar di bahuku serta keberadaannya yang masih disini.

"Kenapa istrimu tak diajak?" tanyaku.

"Dia sedang mengurus perusahaan."

Aku pun kembali melanjutkan perbibcanganku dengan Shikamaru, bahkan aku kembali tak menyadari keberadaan suamiku. Tiba-tiba namaku di panggil oleh siswi untuk mengurus murid yang sakit. Aku pun meminta izin pada Naruto- _kun,_ dia mengizinkannya. Sebelum aku meninggalkan mereka berdua aku mengecup pipinya dan pergi meninggalkan tenda.

...

"Tidur jangan terlalu larut ya."

"Ya, s _ensei."_ Aku tersenyum dan meninggalkan salah satu tenda. Aku pun mengelilingi perkemahan ini, aku ditugaskan untuk memerikasa apakah masih ada siswa-siswi yang nongkrong. Aku mengedarkan senterku kesegala arah

 _Kresek, kresek._

Aku mengarahkan senterku ke semak-semak. Aku sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati semak-semak yang bergerak itu. Aku pun membuka semak-semak itu, dan ternyata ada seseorang disana. Aku menghela napas, kenapa dia lagi.

"Konohamaru, apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini di semak-semak?" tanyaku, Konohamaru hanya cengengesan, kemudian menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Ponselku terlempar, hehe."

"Kenapa ponselmu bisa terlempar hingga ke semak-semak?"

"Aku tak sengaja tersandung." Jawabnya dengan tampang polos. Aku menghela napas dan menatapnya tegas. "Kamu sekarang kembali ke tenda, kemudian tidur." Tegasku. Aku pun menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari semak-semak.

"Jika ada temanmu yang masih terjaga, suruh dia tidur."

Konohamaru hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkanku. Aku hanya menggeleng dengan kelakuan anak itu. Mengapa Hanabi bisa tahan dengannya?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sayup-sayup orang menyanyi, aku pun mengikuti seumber suara itu. aku pun memasukki hutan, disini banyak semak belukar. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan seraya mengedarkan senterku. Semakin aku berjalan, suara itu terdengar jelas. Aku pun keluar dari hutan dan menemukan seseorang yang duduk di pinggir tebing sembari menatap bintang-bintang di atas sana.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Ia menghentikkan nyanyiannya dan melihatku. Ia mengibaskan tangannya kemudian menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Aku pun menurutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menarik tubuhku hingga aku bersansar di bahunya.

"Aku tak tahu kamu pintar bernyanyi." Ucapanku membuatnya terkekeh, aku menatap ke arah bawah dimana banyak pepohonan, dan sungai yang membelah daratan di bawah sana.

"Aku dulu pernah mengikuti paduan suara." Aku hanya ber-oh ria saja. Kami pun terdiam, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuh kami. Aku menengadah dan menatap wajahnya yang menatap bintang di atas sana, aku pun mengikutinya.

"Langit malam yang cerah." Gumamku, ia pun menengok dan mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Dari mana kamu menemukan tempat ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku pernah kesini sebelumnya, dan salah satu alasan mengapa aku memilih tempat kemah disini karena tempat ini."

"Aku pernah mendengar rumor masyarakat sekitar kalau tempat ini selalu cerah dan tak pernah mengalami cuaca buruk. Dan ternyata benar, aku pernah membuktikannya dengan meneliti tempat ini."

Penjelasannya membuatku kembali menatap wajahnya. Ia tampak menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Tempat ini seperti surga, sungai di bawah sana tampak tenang. Suara jangkrik yang menemani kami. Di dekapannya yang hangat melindungiku dari kedinginan.

Aku berharap bahwa waktu bisa berhenti...

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

A/N: Dua chapter lagi tamat, dan saya kembali semangat untuk mengetik cerita baru saya. Setelah ini selesai membaca ini, silahkan mampir ke cerita baru saya yang berjudul Meet You, slight Sasusaku lho ;)

 _Review please?_

 _Thank u for review guys! See ya for next two chap!_


	12. 2nd Day Camp!

Cliche Case!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

 _..._

 **Hinata's**

Bayangan hitam meliputi pandanganku, aku terus mendorongnya sehingga menampilkan atap temda berwarna putih. Aku mendudukkan diri dan merengangkan tanganku, aku mengucek kedua mataku lalu merapihkan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan akibat tidur. Aku pun melihat sekelilingku,terlihat para guru masih tidur. Aku pun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam empat pagi.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar tenda, tiba-tiba rasa lapar mendera perutku. Aku pun bergegas ke dapur yang di sediakan oleh panitia.

Ngomong-ngomong aku mau masak apa?

Mataku menelusuri dapur yang tampak sedikit berantakan akibat ada sampah, pandanganku berhenti pada kumpulan cup mie instan yang teronggok manis di dekat kompor. Aku mengambil cup mie instan itu dan memandangnya.

Selama ini aku tak pernah makanan jenis ini, karena aku tak diperbolehkan oleh ayah. Jika aku ketahuan memakan ini, maka siap-siap hukuman akan datang. Aku pun menghela napas, karena perutku sudah kompromi mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku pun mengambil panci di rak kemudian meletakkannya di atas kompor. Aku mengambil teko dan menuangkannya di panci, kemudian menghidupkan kompor. Aku pun mengambil kursi kecil dan mendudukkan diri sembari menunggu airnya mendidih. Sesekali aku menguap karena masih merasakan kantuk.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku menengok dan menemukan suamiku yang berdiri di dengan mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan. Ya Tuhan, pagi-pagi ini aku diberi cuci mata. Aku pun menggeleng karena pikiranku yang nyeleneh itu.

"Aku memasak mie instan, kamu mau? Kebetulan airnya tadi kelebihan." Ucapku, ia mengangguk lalu duduk di sampingku, tanpa kursi. Aku pun bangkit dan mengambil satu lagi cup mie instan lalu aku mengambil milikku dan membuka bungkusnya. Kulirik panci di sampingku, ternyata airnya mendidih. Aku pun mematikan kompor dan menuangkannya ke dalam cup mie instan itu.

Aku pun menyerahkan cup itu kepadanya. "Tunggu tiga menit, jangan dibuka tutupnya." Aku pun kembali duduk dan menunggu mie di dalam cup itu perlahan-lahan tidak keras lagi.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya, aku menengok dan tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, kamu?" dia menggeleng, aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Gruru laki-laki di tendaku tak sengaja menendangku hingga terbangun, saat aku mau tidur kembali tulang keringku di tendang," aku meringis mendengar perkataannya, aku bisa menebak siapa pelakunya. Rock Lee.

Aku memikirkan kata-kata Sakura kemarin, dan kejadian tadi malam. Kurasa memang benar, bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku pernah membaca novel, dan terdapat kata-kata bahwa 'Hati tak sinkron dengan pemikiran'. Dan itu memang benar, aku berusaha menampik perasaan itu, tetapi hatiku memberontak.

Mungkin jika aku yang berasal dari masa lalu tahu akan hal ini, maka ia akan menertawakanku dan mengatakan 'Kau mengingkari janjimu untuk tak tertarik dengan pria.' Seperti halnya lagu dari Demi Lovato yang berduet dengan Calvin Harris, dengan sepenggalan lirik 'I Need Your Love' bahwa aku membutuhkan cintanya, waktunya.

"Sepertinya mienya sudah jadi,"

Lamunanku buyar dan mengambil cup mie instan itu kemudian memakannya dalam hening. Aku melirik Naruto- _kun_ sedang melahap mie instannya, sesekali dia kepanasan dan tersedak. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya lalu memakan mie instan di tanganku ini.

"Hinata,"

"Hm?"

"Kamu mau punya anak berapa?"

"UHUK!"

Aku tersedak saat ingin menelan, kurasakan sapuan tangannya di punggungku. Ia pun menyerahkan segelas air putih, aku menerimanya lalu meminumnya sampai tandas.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku padanya.

Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu? aku rasanya ingin menendangnya dengan jurus karateku, walaupun aku perempuan,aku adalah pemegang sabuk hitam jadi jangan macam-macam padaku. Aku memandangnya bingung. Mungkinkah dia ingin mempunyai anak? Apakah mungkin dia hanya mau melakukan kegiatan 'itu' dengan alibi menginginkan anak?

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Ya ampun, kenapa pemikiranku aneh-aneh begini? Apakah aku terkena virus abnormal sehingga mengurangi kewarasanku ini?

"Hinata, kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak."

Nah kan.

"Tapi kau jangan salah sangka kalau aku hanya ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan alibi ingin mempunyai anak."

Dan pemikiranku salah.

"Aku tahu tentang pendapatmu terhadap laki-laki. Sakura memberitahuku bahwa kau beranggapan bahwa lelaki menginginkan wanita hanya ingin memuaskan nafsunya. Tidak. Semua lelaki tidak seperti itu , Hinata."

Aku terdiam. Hanya memandang lurus ke depan, dan mendengarkan kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Dan juga, aku ingin meminta maaf akan sikapku waktu itu."

Aku memandangnya bingung. Pandangannya hanya menatap kompor di depan kami, aku pun mengikuti memandang kompor kecil itu.

"Sikapku yang kekanakkan karena menginginkan sebuah kursi."

Aku hanya tertawa mengingat pertemuan ku di bus itu, "Ya, dan kamu kalah suit dariku." Ucapku dengan kekehan, dia pun tertawa dan memandang ke langit.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya pertemuan pertama kita bukan di bus itu." aku mengernyitkan alisku, bukankah pertemuan pertamaku itu berada di bus itu? Rasanya sebelum kejadian itu aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ingat dengan pria berkacamata menggunakan topi?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, berusaha mengingat ciri-cirinya. Saat disebutkan ciri-cirinya, rasanya aku mengingat sesuatu. Bola mataku membulat, kemudian telunjukku menunjuk wajahnya.

"KAMU YANG DI RESTAURAN ITU?" Dia mengangguk, aku hanya menggeleng tak percaya. Dua kali kejadian, dengan apa yang terjadi kami pada saat itu sama. Berebut kursi.

"Waktu itu aku kesal padamu, apa-apaan wanita ini? Aku bahkan sempat berkata membencimu di dalam hati. Dan dari kata hatiku berkata bahwa aku harus menaklukanmu."

Aku terperangah mendengar penuturannya. Ya, kamu berhasil menaklukanku. Sebenarnya aku juga bersalah dengannya, sikapku juga tak kalah kekanakkan.

"Aku juga minta maaf..." Ucapku purau. Aku menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan, aku medongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat langit yang masih gelap.

"Sikapku juga kekanakkan, sebenarnya waktu itu aku melihat kursi kosong di restauran itu, tetapi aku yang keras kepala ini—" ucapanku terhenti karena merasakan kepalaku di tepuk. Aku pun menengok dan melihat ia menatapku dengan tatapan lembut.

"Sebagai seorang laki-laki aku bersikap tak seharusnya, kau tidak salah. Hina rasanya karena aku membenci seorang wanita karena hal sepele."

Kami saling bertatapa, kemudian kening kami saling bersentuhan. Aku merasakan napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku. Ah, rasanya aku ingin memohon waktu bisa dapat berhenti, dan kami seperti ini terus.

"Hinata, aku menginginkan kamu sebagai ibu dari anak-anakku. Apakah kamu mau?"

Aku menatap bola matanya yang seperti lautan, indahnya. Aku pun mengangguk, ia lalu tersenyum dan mengecup keningku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, bahagia karena memiliki laki-laki sepertinya. Dulu aku selalu mengidam-ngidam kan seorang pria romantis.

Dan itu menjadi kenyataan.

...

Aku membagikan sapu lidi kepada para siswi. Ya, karena ini hari kedua maka akan diadakan membersihkan lingkungan di sini. "Jika kalian menemukan sampah, ambil dan buang pada tempatnya, mengerti?"

Mereka pun mengangguk dan berpencar. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat Konohamaru menunggangi sapu lidi bak nenek sihir, ia berlari karena dikejar oleh Hanabi. Mungkin karena Konohamaru mencuri sapu lidi itu dari Hanabi.

"Konohamaru, kembalikan sapu lidi milikku!"

"Ohoho~ kakek sihir ini akan menyihirmu menjadi gadis kerajaan, kemudian menikahimu."

"Jangan gombal!"

Nah, seperti itulah perdebatan mereka sembari kejar-kejaran. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kemudian beralih menuju para siswa yang mencabut rumput serta mengambil sampah yang menumpuk. Seorang siswa menghampiriku.

" _Sensei,_ aku menemukan ini." ia menyerahkan ponsel kepadaku, aku mengamati ponsel berwarna biru muda itu. ponsel siapa ini?

"Dimana kamu menemukannya?"

"Di dekat tenda kelompok saya, tetapi saat saya memeriksanya mereka tak kehilangan ponsel mereka." Aku mengerutkan keningku, kemudian membuka folder ponsel tersebut.

Aku melihat aplikasinya, isinya game, sebagian besar adalah game perperangan, dan kemungkinan ini adalah ponsel milik laki-laki. Kemudian aplikasi _chatting,_ aku pun membukanya dan semuannya diperintahkan untuk _login._ Lalu aku beralih membuka file, aku mengerutkan kening saat menemukan folder yang mencurigakan.

' _Mine, don't opened.'_

Aku pun membukanya. Aku membulatkan bola mataku, tak percaya isi file ini. ini adalah foto para guru perempuan dan siswi. Ada yang sedang berganti baju di bilik perempuan, foto saat seorang guru sedang memakai kemejanya dan foto yang tak pantas. Aku pun men- _scroll_ ke bawah, mencari apakah ada fotoku.

Ada.

Fotoku sedang saat ingin memasuki toilet, kemudian fotoku saat mengajar. Aku memijit pelipisku, ini milik siapa? Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Apakah orang ini gila? Aku bahkan tak percaya bahwa ada seseorang berhasil memotretku, bahkan aku tak menyadarinya.

Aku pun berjalan menuju tenda guru, aku berjalan dengan tegas. Bahkan murid-murid yang aku lewati merinding, biarkan. Aku pun memasuki tenda dan menghampiri suamiku yang duduk sambil membaca _manga shounen_.

"Naruto- _kun."_

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, aku menghela napas dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku pun menunjukan ponsel itu padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Seorang siswa menemukan ponsel ini, ia mengatakan menemukan ponsel ini di dekat tenda kelompoknya, tetapi ia mengaku kelompoknya tak ada yang kehilangan, dan saat ku geledah.. isi filenya luar biasa." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatap ponsel di tanganku.

"Isinya apa?"

Aku memejamkan mataku lalu menarik napas. "Foto para siswi dan guru, ada foto yang tak pantas aku tunjukkan. Yang jelas ini namanya pelecehan, ada fotoku di dalamnya,"

"Itu tak bisa dibiarkan," Ucapnya dengan menggeram, aku pun mengangguk. Ia pun bangkit dan menarik tangan kananku. "Aku akan memberitahukan ini kepada para guru," aku mengangguk dan berjalan dengannya.

Naruto- _kun_ dan aku berencana menemui kepala sekolah, Toneri Otsutsuki. Dia juga pernah melamarku, tetapi aku menolaknya. Ia sedang berbincang dengan Rock Lee.

"Otsutsuki- _san."_ Toneri pun berbalik dan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum padaku. Aku langsung membuang muka dan mengeratkan pegangan tanganku pada Naruto- _kun_.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki- _san?_ " Ucapnya formal. Aku yang masih membuang muka hanya mendengarkan saja, bisa-bisa Toneri modus padaku, dan aku merasakan bahwa Toneri masih memandangiku.

"Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Ucap Naruto- _kun,_ ia menyodorkan tangannya. aku pun memberikan ponsel laknat itu seraya menghindari kontok mata dengan Toneri.

"Istri saya mendapatkan ponsel ini dari seorang siswa, ia menemukannya di dekat tenda kelompoknya, dan siswa itu mengaku bahwa kelompoknya tak ada yang kehilangan. Dan isi dari ponsel ini sangat disayangkan,"

Aku pun menatap raut wajah Toneri berubah sebentar kemudian kembali normal. Aku hanya menaikkan alis dengan reaksinya itu. matanya hanya tertuju pada ponsel yang berada di genggaman suamiku, bukan lagi aku.

"Anda sudah memeriksanya, Hinata-s _ensei?"_ Ucapnya dengan nada waspada. Aku hanya mengangguk, ia kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mengurus kasus ini, kita akan memeriksa semua murid." Ujar menaikkan alis dengan penuturan Toneri, semua murid?

"Maaf, artinya murid perempuan di periksa? Menurut saya itu tak mungkin Toneri- _san,_ mana mungkin seorang perempuan memotret sesama jenisnya."

Toneri hanya tertawa dan menatapku, aku pun memalingkan wajahku lagi. "Hinata- _san_ , bisa jadi ada seorang siswi yang abnormal, dalam artian lesbian."

Aku hanya diam, membenarkan perkataannya dalam hati. "Baiklah, kita akan memanggil murid secara per-kelas ke tenda ini. Hinata- _san_ , menurut saya anda adalah alat pendetektor kejujuran berjalan." Ucap Toneri membuatku kebingungan.

"Ah, saya paham akan hal itu, Otsutsuki-s _an._ Istri saya bisa membedakan siapa yang bohong dan jujur hanya menatap mata orang tersebut." Aku pun hanya memicingkan mataku menatap mereka berdua.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, hah...

...

"Kamu yakin ponsel ini bukan milik kamu?"

"Iya _sensei."_

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi."

Dan itu adalah murid terakhir. Semuanya jujur, tak ada yang berbohong. Hanya satu-satunya murid yang tak kuperiksa, Hanabi. Adikku itu tak mungkin mempunyai dua ponsel karena ayah tak memperbolehkannya.

Entah kenapa kepalaku sangat pening, dan juga pandanganku sedikit berkunang-kunang. Mungkin karena efek aku menginterogasi banyaknya murid. Itu tidak penting, yang paling penting adalah kasus ponsel laknat ini.

Aku bingung, jadi ini ponsel ini milik siapa? Semua murid telah ku bombardir dengan pertanyaan serta ancaman, tetapi mereka menjawabnya dengan tenang. Jika semua murid mengaku bukan pemilik dari ponsel ini, yang berarti pemiliknya di antara para staff, panitia, serta guru.

Aku mengamati setiap orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di belakangku, aku menarik diri dari kursi menuju ke arah suamiku yang berbincang serius dengan Rock Lee. Aku pun menarik ujung baju Naruto- _kun_ , ia pun menoleh dan menatapku.

"Bagaimana?"Aku menggeleng, Naruto- _kun_ dan Lee- _san_ hanya menundukkan kepala. Mereka tampak berpikir, mataku menelusuri orang-orang satu per satu di dalam tenda ini, semuanya berbincang tentang masalah ponsel ini. bahkan aku melihat sakura terlihat emosi karena ia juga di potret secara diam-diam.

"Lee, menurutmu siapa pemiliknya?" tanya Naruto- _kun_ dengan nada serius.

"Aku tak tahu, menurutmu?"

Suamiku hanya menggeleng lalu memijit pelipisnya, ia kelihatan lelah. Aku pun mengelus lengannya, ia menatapku dan tersenyum, aku pun membalasnya juga dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana jika pemilik dari ponsel ini ada di antara guru, staff, dan panitia?" Ucapanku membuat dua orang lelaki di hadapanku itu menatapku bingung, aku memandang orang-orang di belakang mereka.

"Jika semua murid bukan pemiliknya, artinya pemiliknya tidak lain tidak bukan ada di antara kita." Aku pun menatap Lee- _san_ dengan tatapan intimidasi milikku.

"Apakah anda pelakunya?"

Lee- _san_ langsung melongo kemudian menggeleng, "Walaupun aku mesum, tetapi aku tak sampai sebegitunya memotret wanita, apalagi wanita telanjang."

Aku memandang mata Lee- _san,_ ia tak berbohong. Kemudian aku bergantian menatap suamiku. "Hinata, kamu juga jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak," Ucapnya seraya memutar bola matanya, ia juga tampak tak berbohong.

"Hinata, ponselnya dimana?"

Aku pun tercekat. Bodoh! Aku meninggalkannya di meja! Aku pun berlari menuju meja, mereka berdua mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku pun dengan tergesa-gesa dan berdiri di samping meja itu, dan ponsel itu lenyap entah dimana.

Artinya pelakunya memang ada di dalam tenda ini, aku pun menatap keluar tenda. Bukankah itu Toneri- _san?_ aku pun menyipitkan mataku ketika ia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kantung celana _jeans_ -nya.

Itu ponselnya!

"Naruto- _kun!_ Lee- _san!_ ponselnya ada di Toneri!" mata mereka berdua membulat kemudian berlari mendahuluiku. Aku pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Toneri pun menyadari kalau dirinya di kejar, ia pun langsung berlari. Naruto- _kun_ dan Lee- _san_ menambahkan kecepatan larinya hingga aku tertinggal. Aku pun melihat Hanabi dan Konohamaru di dekat pohon dimana arah Toneri akan berlari.

"HANABI! KONOHAMARU! CEGAT TONERI!" terakku pada mereka. Mereka berdua awalnya kebingungan, setelah melihat Toneri berlari ke arah mereka, mereka pun sigap mencegat Toneri. Toneri pun melewati Konohamaru melalui kedua kakinya, aku hanya bisa melongo saat melihat Toneri melakukan itu.

Toneri tampak berlari menuju ke arah parkiran, aku melihat Konohamaru dan Hanabi mengikuti Toneri bersama Naruto- _kun_ dan Lee- _san._

"Hoi! Kalian Tangkap kepsek!" Teriakkan Konohamaru membuat semua murid menghadang Toneri dari depan. Mereka membentuk lingkaran agar Toneri tidak dapat kabur. Aku pun mendekati mereka dan memasuki lingkaran itu bersama dengan Lee- _san_ dan Naruto- _kun._

"Kau tertangkap," Ucap Lee- _san,_ aku hanya memandang tak percaya pada Toneri. Aku kira dia adalah pria polos yang baik, tetapi ternyata aku salah. Kata-kata dari 'jangan menilai dari sampul' terbukti.

"Ma—maaf kan aku..." ucapnya dengan wajah menunduk, Naruto- _kun_ pun mendekatinya. Aku menaikkan alisku, Toneri menyeringai?

Tiba-tiba Toneri melempar ponselnya, kami melihat ponsel itu teronggok di parkiran. Saat aku berbalik, tiba-tiba Toneri sudah berlari memutar menuju ke arah parkiran dan mengambil ponselnya. Itu hanya pengalihan! Ternyata ponsel itu tahan banting.

Aku yang pertama kali menyadarinya langsung mengejar Toneri. Aku pun dengan kencang berlari menyusul Toneri, saat sudah dekat dengannya aku pun menendang punggungnya hingga terjembab. Aku pun menduduki tubuhnya lalu mengambil ponsel tersebut dari tangannya.

Toneri mendelik kesal ke arahku, aku hanya menghadiahinya dengan senyuman. Aku melihat suamiku dan yang lainnya mendekatiku, Naruto- _kun_ lalu menarik tanganku dan memelukku.

"Jangan nekat seperti tadi," ucapnya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Sakit di kepalaku semakin mendera, aku merasa tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

"Hinata? Kamu kenapa?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, dengan sigap dia menangkapku tubuhku yang sudah limbung. Pandanganku mulai memburam hingga akhirnya pandanganku di halangi oleh kegelapan...

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

A/N: What happened to Hinata? Chapter besok adalah terakhir! setelah selesai dengan fict ini saya akan mengerjakan Meet You, mampir ya :)

Thank you for your review guys!


	13. This is Ending

Cliche Case!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

 _..._

 **Hinata's**

Suara orang yang berkasak-kusuk memenuhi indra pendengaranku, tetapi bayangan ini masih menimpa ku. Saat aku menyadari tanganku di genggam, dengan cepat aku menyingkirkan bayangan itu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, aku pun duduk dan memijit pelipisku, sakit di kepalaku masih terasa. Aku pun menengok ke kiri dan menemukan suamiku tertidur dengan menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersenyum lalu membimbing tanganku membelai surai kuningnya.

"Ngh..." ternyata sentuhanku membuatnya terbangun, aku hanya tersenyum geli memandang wajahnya yang menatapku horror.

"Hai," sapaku.

Ia pun langsung memelukku dengan erat sehingga membuatku terbatuk-batuk. "Lepaskan!" aku memukul punggungnya sehingga dia melepas pelukan gorilanya. Aku pun menarik napas dan mendelik padanya, ia hany mengusap tengkuknya.

Aku pun teringat akan Toneri, bagaimana dengan kasus itu?

"Toneri bagaimana?" tanyaku padanya, ia mengehla napasnya kemudian duduk kembali. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiriku.

"Dia sudah kupecat, dan aku mengirimnya ke pulau kecil," ucapannya membuatku tercengang, ke pulau kecil? Astaga, itu pasti jauh sekali. Aku mengerutkan keningku, kenapa aku pingsan?

"Kamu sakit. Jangan berjalan, jika kamu ingin berkeliling gunakan kursi roda."

"Sakit apa?"

Ia terdiam, aku memicingkan mataku curiga. Saat ingin membuka suaranya, tiba-tiba Shikamaru memanggilnya. Aku langsung melotot pada Shikamaru, dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memberikan tatapan memelas. Aku mendesah kemudian menyuruhnya keluar.

Sakura kemudian menghampiriku dengan kursi roda yang di dorongnya, ia tersenyum padaku. "Kau butuh udara pagi, nona." Aku hanya tertawa kemudian mengangguk, Sakura pun mendorong kursi rodaku keluar dari tenda perawatan.

Aku merapatkan jaketku karena udara pagi disini sangat dingin. Aku menatap langit yang masih menampakkan bintang, setengah berwarna oranye dan setengah berwarna biru. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama, menatap langit itu.

"Sakura, berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Dari kemarin siang." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit itu. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu, bola mataku membulat melihat setetes air mata turun dari pipinya.

"Hei! Kenapa kamu menangis!" Ia tersentak dan menghapus air matanya. Aku pun memintanya untuk membawaku ke tebing yang suamiku tunjukan waktu itu. Sakura menatap kagum pada pemandangan dihadapannya. Aku menatap sungai di bawah sana, matahari yang perlahan-lahan naik membuat burung-burung disana berterbangan.

Aku melirik Sakura yang duduk di batu sebelah kiriku, ia tampak termenung. Aku pun melempar selimut yang kugunakan untuk menutupi kakiku mengenai wajahnya. Ia langsung melotot padaku.

"Untung selimut ini tak jatuh ke jurang." Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuannya. Situasi pun hening kembali, aku melirik Sakura kembali. Ia melamun, daritadi dia seperti itu. aku pun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana sebelum bersuara.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Sakura?" tanyaku, tiba-tiba ia terisak. Aku pun kelabakan dan bangkit dari kursi rodaku, aku mengelus bahunya yang bergetar. Ia memeluk pinggangku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perutku. Aku hanya mengelus rambut permen kapasnya itu. Tangisannya mereda, aku kembali duduk di kursi roda.

"Mau berbagi cerita?" Sakura mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya kemudian membuang napasnya dengan kasar. Sepertinya ia akan berbicara dengan nada kesal dan bisa saja memecahkan telingaku.

"SASUKE BRENGSEK! TAK PEKA! SIALAN!" Suaranya menggema hingga membuat burung-burung di seberang sana berterbangan. Aku bergidik ngeri akan teriakan Sakura, bulu romaku dibuat merinding karena teriakannya itu. Ini juga menjadi alasan mengapa para murid tak mau membuat Sakura marah. Dan juga jika marah, maka kata-katanya tak akan tersaring.

"DASAR ASSH*LE!"

Kan...

Aku bangkit dan membungkam mulut pedasnya itu. Ia meronta ingin dilepaskan, dan aku menggeleng keras. Aku pun melepas bungkamannya, ia mengatur napasnya yang naik turun. "Jadi... ada apa denganmu dan Sasuke?"

"Dia selingkuh dariku!"

"Hah? Selingkuh?"

"Iya! Dan saat aku berteleponan dengannya tadi malam, ada suara wanita disana Hinata!" pekiknya histeris. Aku mengusap tengkukku, Sakura masih menggerutu kesal.

"Mungkin kamu salah pa—"

"Salah paham bagaimana! Jelas-jelas aku mendengar suara wanita memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Sasuke sayang~' dengan nada manja!"

"Ya tap—"

"AKU AKAN MENGAKHIRI INI!"

Ia melepas cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya itu kemudian melayangkan tangannya di udara. Mataku seketika melotot lalu merebut cincin itu darinya.

"Sakura! cincin ini sangat sayang untuk dibuang,"

Aku tegaskan SANGAT. Karena merek cincin itu adalah Tiffany&Co. Hanya cincin yang di balut dengan berlian kecil ini harganya bisa selangit, dan juga ini _limited edition._ Aku hanya meringis kalau ada seseorang yang tega membuang cincin berharga ini.

"Terserah aku!"

"Dengar Sakura, lebih baik kamu pikirkan perasaan Sasuke juga. Kamu harus mendengar penjelasannya, aku tebak. Pasti kamu memutus panggilan secara sepihak kan?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya temui atau hubungi dia. Dengarkan penjelasannya, jika kamu ingin melihat kebohongan Sasuke. Tatap matanya. Apakah terpancar kebohongan atau kejujuran, dengan begitu selesaikanlah masalahmu." Sakura kembali mengangguk patuh. Aku menghembuskan napas lega, setidaknya makhluk satu ini sudah jinak.

Langit sudah terang, aku pun duduk di kursi roda dan didorong oleh Sakura untuk kembali ke perkemahan. Saat sampai di perkemahan, lapangan sangat ramai. Bahkan para murid sibuk mempersiapkan acara untuk nanti malam.

...

 _Aku merasa pernah berada disini. Aku berjalan mengitari ilalang-ilalang ini, semua tampak familiar, langkahku terhenti. Aku melihat pohon besar disana, terdapat ayunan yang tergantung disana. Tiba-tiba warna daun pohon itu berubah menjadi warna kuning, berubah lagi berwarna ungu, berubah menjadi warna biru. Lima menit sekali warna daun pohon itu akan berubah._

 _Aku tertarik mendekati pohon itu, saat aku hampir sampai ke pohon itu, tiba-tiba dari tanah keluar dinding yang menjulang tinggi. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Aneh, kenapa dinding bisa tumbuh dari tanah?_

 _Aku pun mengitari dinding tersebut. Dinding ini melingkar, dan juga kokoh. Bagaimana cara aku meraih pohon itu?_

" _Ibu! Ibu!"_

 _Terdengar teriakan seorang anak kecil, tetapi mengapa nadanya senang?_

" _Ibu! Ayo masuk ke dinding ini!"_

 _Dia memanggilku... ibu?_

" _Bagaimana caraku untuk menghancurkan dinding ini?" gumamku._

" _Berjuang,"_

 _Aku terkaget akan suara bariton itu dan langsung menghadap ke belakang. Pandanganku bertabrakan dengannya, Naruto-_ kun. _Sedang apa dia disini?_

" _Ayah! Ibu!"_

 _Aku kembali menghadap ke dinding itu, sekarang nada dari anak itu tampak sedih. Di dalam tembok itu anak itu terisak, meraung meminta pertolongan. Tiba-tiba air mata menuruni pipiku, mengapa aku menangis? Aku tak pernah serapuh ini. tetapi hatiku tersayat saat mendengar anak di dalam dinding sialan ini menangis._

" _Tunggu ibu, nak." Ucapku, kemudian dengan kesal aku memukul dinding itu, berharap bahwa ada retakan disana. Perih. Kedua tanganku bercucuran darah, aku memandang kedua kakiku. Ya! Jika tanganku terluka, sekarang aku akan menggunakan kakiku. Saat aku ingin menendang dinding di depanku, tanganku dicekal._

" _Kita akan menghancurkannya bersama-sama." tangan besarnya mengusap tanganku yang berdarah secara bergantian, saat ia selesai mengusap kedua tanganku, luka di tanganku hilang dalam sekejap. Aku menatapnya tak percaya dan mengangkat kedua tanganku di udara. Ajaib._

" _Bagaimana kamu melakukannya?" tanyaku, ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lembut. Ya Tuhan, aku bersyukur telah menikahinya. Ia menggenggam tangan kananku kemudian mengepalkannya._

" _Siap akan meruntuhkan dinding ini dan membebaskan anak kita?"_

 _Eh, anak?_

 _Kepalan tangan kami terhadap dinding itu mempan, dinding itu perlahan-lahan runtuh—tidak, dia hancur seperti pasir. Aku menatap tak percaya lagi, sebenarnya dunia apa ini?_

" _AYAH! IBU!"_

 _Siluet seorang anak kecil berlari kecil ke arah kami. Suamiku berjongkok kemudian merentangkan tangannya, anak itu menubrukan dirinya di pelukannya. Setelah itu suamiku mengangkatnya di udara kemudian berputar-putar, anak itu tertawa ceria. Aku memperhatikan wajah anak itu, dia sangat mirip dengan lelaki di sampingku, tetapi kulitnya putih mulus._

 _Naruto-_ kun _menurunkannya kemudian berjongkok, aku pun ikut berjongkok untuk melihat wajah anak itu. Matanya berbinar menatap kami berdua, aku tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepalanya._

" _Dimana orang tuamu?" tanyaku lembut, ia lalu menunjuk kami berdua. Aku mengerutkan keningku, kenapa ia menunjuk kami?_

" _Kalian berdua adalah ayah dan ibuku. Dinding tadi menandakan bahwa setiap cobaan harus kalian hadapi bersama, setelah itu kalian akan menemuiku."_

 _Cobaan?_

" _Ayah dan ibu adalah idolaku, pahlawanku, malaikatku. Saat ini aku memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menemui kalian, dan itu terkabulkan!"_

 _Ia merentangkan tangannya di udara kemudian melompat kegirangan, aku tersenyum. Ini mimpi. Tetapi aku merasa bahwa ini adalah nyata, mungkin jika aku hamil nanti aku akan mengidam ke ladang ilalang._

" _Ibu menyadari bahwa ini mimpi kan?"_

 _Anak ini bisa tahu?_

" _Tidak apa, aku juga akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu di dunia yang lebih luas. Kadang di masa yang akan datang ayah dan ibu akan menghadapi cobaan, jadi hadapi bersama-sama ya!"_

 _Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian kami berpelukan dengan erat. Dia berubah menjadi cahaya yang memudar, ia menangis di lekukan leherku. Aku mengelus punggung kecilnya, ia tampak rapuh. Dan perlahan-lahan cahaya itu menghilang._

 _Dan pemandangan di hadapanku berubah menjadi gelap._

 _..._

Aku menutupi wajahku menggunakan bantal, mimpi itu membuatku gila. Aku pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam lima sore.

Aku pun berjalan keluar dari tenda guru. Saat aku keluar dari tenda, suara bising mendera ke indera pendengaranku. Aku menatap panggung yang ramai di lapangan sana, para murid begitu antusias, mereka melompat-lompat kegirangan karena band yang sedang naik daun sedang memberikan pertunjukan.

Aku pun mendekati panggung itu, lebih tepatnya mendekati Sakura yang sedang merekam band kesayangannya menggunakan _handycam._ Aku memegang bahunya, tubuhnya menegang sebentar kemudian berbalik.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, Hinata!"

Aku hanya tersenyum saja, Sakura kemudian kembali merekam konser itu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Naruto- _kun?_ Sejak tadi pagi terkhir melihatnya ia tak pernah terlihat. Aku melirik Sakura yang masih _fangirling_ terhadap band itu.

"Sakura,"

Dia hanya membalasnya dengan gumamam, aku berdecak sebal kemudian memukul bahunya. "Dimana suamiku?" tanyaku, Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, pandanganku kembali menelusuri seluruh temat ini, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada.

Aku kembali _menatap_ panggung. Acara pun berlanjut, sekarang adalah para murid akan memperlihatkan bakat mereka. Ada melawak, bernyanyi, melukis, _beat box_ , dan sebagainya. Hanabi juga menampilkan olahraga yang entah apa namanya itu, di atas meja ia terampil membuat gelas plastik menjadi menara lalu menyusunnya, tangannya sangat lincah.

"Baik, sekarang kita akan mengadakan _request,_ dan kami melakukan _polling_ dalam dua hari belakangan ini. Luar biasa, isi permintaan tersebut sebagian besar sama!"

Kemudian riuh para murid bersorak penuh kemenangan. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka _request,_ dan juga aku merasakan perasaan tak enak, terlebih lagi bulu romaku berdiri seakan ada alarm peringatan. Terlebih lagi beberapa orang melirikku, _damn._

"Baiklah, _request_ kita kali ini adalah..."

Jangan.

Semoga bukan aku, semoga.

"Adalah..."

Kenapa ekpresinya harus dramatis!

"Hinata- _sensei_ dan Naruto _-sensei_ berduet!"

JEGERRRR...

Tamatlah hidupku.

"Maju! Maju! Maju!" sorakan para murid membuatku panik, tanganku ditarik paksa oleh Sakura menuju ke belakang panggung. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saja, dan sekarang aku bingung.

Apa yang akan kami tampilkan?

Bagaimana jika gagal?

Pasti memalukan!

Saat sampai ke belakang panggung, aku bersitatap dengannya. Dia memalingkan wajahny dariku, tunggu... aku yang salah lihat atau Cuma perasaanku saja? Pipinya menampilkan semburat tipis, dan itu sangat manis.

Haha... otakku mulai rusak.

"Jadi, kalian akan menampilkan apa?"

"Kita akan bernyanyi."

Aku pun melotot tak percaya, bernyanyi? _No, no, no._ Aku tak mau.

"Bernyanyi? kamu mau kita dipermalukan?"

Naruto memandangku sebentar, kemudian ia menggenggam tanganku. Aku terkesiap dengan sikapnya, ia menatapku dengan intens. Aku berdiri mematung karenanya.

"Bermain piano? Bagaimana? Kami telah menyiapkannya, dan juga aku tahu... kamu bisa bernyanyi.", Mendengar kata 'piano' membuatku kalah telak. Aku pun mengangguk dan hanya bisa menunduk.

"Pianonya sudah siap!" Teriakan dari panitia membuatku sukses kembali melotot, apakah ini memang sudah dipersiapkan?

Saat aku ditarik naik ke panggung, aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. "Kita akan bernyanyi apa?", tanyaku seraya memijat pelipisku. Ia hanya tersenyum misterius. "Lihat saja."

Aku dan dia pun menaikki panggung. Sumpah, _nervous._ Itu yang aku rasakan, para murid bersorak saat melihat kami berada di panggung. aku terkejut melihat _grand piano_ milikku yang diletakkan di tengah panggung. Dan Naruto, ia duduk di kursi dengan _mic_ yang berada di tempatnya.

Aku pun duduk di hadapan piano milikku ini. Aku mengusap piano tersebut, sekilas bayangan ibuku saat bermain piano terlintas di otakku, jari-jarinya yang lincah menekan _tuts_ putih dan hitam secara bergantian. Matanya yang terpejam menghayati permainannya membuatku terkagum olehnya.

Aku pun menegakkan kepalaku dan melihat selembar kertas yang di letakkan di atas piano. Aku hampir saja menganga saat melihat judul lagu di kertas tersebut. Apakah ini lelucon? Aku dan dia akan berduet menyanyikan lagu itu? _My endless love?_

Aku meliriknya, dia tersenyum padaku. Kemudian ia mengodekan tangannya, menyuruhku untuk mulai bermain. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, tanganku terangkat ke udara. Dentingan piano pun mengisi keheningan yang dibuat oleh semua orang disini. Mereka hanya diam dan memperhatikan penampilanku, tidak. Penampilan kami.

Dia pun mulai bernyanyi dan Ya Tuhan... walaupun suaranya sedikit _fals_ , tetapi dia menghayatinya. Aku meliriknya, ia memandangku. Hingga akhirnya giliranku menyanyi, aku mendekatkan bibirku pada _mic_ di hadapanku. Sesekali berhati-hati melihat jariku, tak lucu jika ada nada yang kepleset.

Aku pun mulai bernyanyi, awalnya sedikit kaku. Tetapi saat dia menyemangatiku dengan senyumannya, aku mulai rileks. Dan pada di pertengahan lagu, kami melantunkan lirik lagu ini bersama. Saking terlalu menghayatinya, aku mulai memejamkan mataku.

Aku menahan napasku karena selesai menyanyikan lagu yang penuh perasaan itu. Aku mengatur napasku yang naik turun. Mereka yang menonton kami kemudian bersorak, bahkan ada yang menitikan air mata, mungkin karena terharu.

Dia mendekatiku, lalu menarikku ke tengah panggung. Kami pun membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia berlutut. Para penonton langsung mengucapkan ' _uh-oh'_ karena ini.

"Hinata, mungkin ini terdengar gila. Di tengah acara seperti ini, aku merasa ingin meminangmu secara resmi. Selama ini, aku belum pernah melamarmu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang pria melamar seorang wanita. Jadi Hinata... _i love you, will you marry me?"_

Aku membekap mulutku menggunakan kedua tanganku. Air mataku turun sangat deras karena pekataannya. Dia bilang apa? _I love you?_ Aku... sangat bahagia. Merasa ada yang mencintaiku. Aku pun memeluknya, tak peduli murid-muridku yang bersorak melemparkan bunga-bunga ke panggung.

" _Love you too."_ Bisikku di telinganya. Ia memegang pinggangku, kemudian berputar-putar mengangkatku di udara. Aku hanya bisa tertawa dengan air mata ini. lalu ia memelukku lagi.

"Terima kasih karena telah membuatku bahagia, Hinata. Dan sekarang, ada kehidupan di dalam perutmu ini." Aku pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya tak percaya. Jangan bilang, bahwa aku... hamil?

"Aku hamil?" Ia mengangguk. Aku pun menghambur ke pelukannya lagi, merasa bahagia karena ada makhluk kecil di dalam diriku. Sekilas aku mengingat anak lelaki yang muncul di dalam mimpiku, kemungkinan itu adalah _dia_ dalam sana. Aku mengusap perutku yang masih rata ini.

Aku merasa perjalanan hidupku akan terasa membosankan, tetapi saat itu Tuhan memberikanku cahaya terang untuk mewarnai hidupku. Aku tahu ini terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi cinta akan membuatmu gila. Dan aku menyadari bahwa kisahku seperti di dalam novel romansa yang bertebaran di toko-toko buku, dan itu rasanya menyenangkan.

Kisahku bagaikan sebuah angan-angan dan sangat klise bisa dibilang. Aku merasakannya. Tetapi, aku menikmati kehidupanku.

Lalu menjalaninya...

.

.

.

 **The End.**

A/N:

AKHIRNYA, ASTAGA SAYA BAHKAN MASIH BOCAH BEGINI UDAH MENULIS SEPERTI INI.

Walaupun bocah, tetapi di dalam fanfict ini merupakan hayalan saya terhadap (mantan) pasangan, bukan mantan saya! Jangan salah tangkap, saya merasa merana karena memikirkan do'i yang saya tolak disana. Tetapi pasangan yang sudah berpisah, dan saya mau mereka kembali, uhuk.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mendukung saya dimana saya sempat emosi pada seorang 'itu', terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfict abal-abal saya ini. Dan saya teringat awal chapter saya adalah prolog, maka akan ada epilog. Jadi, sabar saja haha.

POKOKNYA BIG HUGS UNTUK KALIAAAAN.

 _THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!_ *tebar confetti.


	14. Epilogue

Cliche Case!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

 _..._

 **Hinata's**

Jika kalian pernah mimpi yang diimpikan, maksudku mimpi di dunia mimpi, seperti terbang di angkasa, berjalan di atas pelangi, bahkan mimpi yang lebih aneh yang pernah aku alami adalah bertemu dengan anak kecil, aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Tetapi, beberapa jam setelah aku bermimpi seperti itu, kabar bahwa adanya makhluk kecil di perutku membuatku tak percaya. Terbesit dalam pikiranku, apakah itu _dia?_

 _Voila,_ ternyata itu benar-benar dia. Aku masih ingat bagaimana bentuk wajahnya di mimpi itu, dan dia sekarang sudah ada di dunia ini. Boruto, kami menamainya. Lucunya, kami sempat berdebat tentang nama.

" _Mending namanya Sushino."_

" _Namanya nggak banget..."_

" _Orochi—"_

" _NGGAK!"_

Gila saja jika nama anakku sama dengan nama ular jadi-jadian itu, bisa-bisa anakku menjadi bahan ledekan jika dia bersekolah. Menyangkut tentang nama, pada saat ulang tahun perusahaan sekaligus mengumumkan kelahiran putra kami, ada salah satu relasi suamiku yang berasal dari Amerika, dan dia mengeja nama anakku menjadi Bolt, seketika aku mengingat anjing pengkhayal dari Disney itu.

Boruto, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang hiperaktif. Bahkan sudah mengalami cinta monyet, yaitu Sarada, anak dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Sayangnya ia ditolak mentah-mentah, entah kenapa.

Oh ya, Boruto juga mempunyai adik. Dan sifatnya yang _Brother complex_ menyebabkan semua orang bergidik ngeri dengan Himawari. _Errr,_ sebenarnya aku dan suamiku hanya berencana ingin mempunyai satu anak, tetapi ayah dan ibu mertuaku memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam minuman pada saat makan malam. Dan dengan wajah polosnya mereka berdua mengatakan.

" _KAMI INGIN CUCU PEREMPUAN!"_

Karena mereka berdua terlalu rajin melihat jadwal kesuburanku, makanya yah... melakukan _itu_ sekali dan... _you know what._

 _BRAKKK._

" _SENSEI!_ BORUTO SEDANG BERKELAHI!"

Aku menghentikan lamunanku karena jeritan dari salah satu siswa di depanku. Aku pun berlari bersama siswa tersebut, terlihat kerumunan dari jendela koridor yang ku lewati, kerumunan tersebut menyorak-nyorakkan nama anakku, aku pun memacu kecepatan kakiku, membawanya menuju ke lapangan. Sampai di lapangan mataku membulat karena melihat wajah Boruto dipukul.

"ASTAGA, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Sorakan tersebut berhenti dan menatapku dengan takut, aku pun melangkah menuju ke kerumunan itu, mereka memberikan jalan untukku. Boruto tersungkur di tanah, aku meringis melihat lebam di wajahnya. Aku melirik siswa yang memukul Boruto, seragamnya berbeda.

Aku pun berjongkok dan membantu Boruto duduk, aku mengusap lebam di pipinya, ia tampak kesakitan, Ya Tuhan. Aku pun memejamkan mataku.

"Siapapun tolong jelaskan masalahnya,"

Hening.

Aku menghembuskan napasku dengan keras. Aku marah, tentu saja. Bagaimana perasaan orang tua saat melihat anaknya terlibat dalam masalah. Aku pun menatap wajah sang pemukul tadi, wajahnya pucat.

"Kamu dari SMA Suna? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Sa—"

"Dia menggoda Himawari, Ma."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju Boruto, pandangannya yang tajam seolah ingin menerkam siswa dari SMA Suna itu.

"Mama ingat tadi malam Himawari menangis, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Ya, sepulang dari sekolah Himawari menangis, dan alasannya adalah karena penanya dicuri. Aku hanya mengangkat alis, tak mungkin dengan hilangnya pena ia menjadi frustasi seperti itu.

"Gara-gara orang ini, aku melihatnya saat ingin kembali menggoda Himawari saat mau ke sekolah. Dan tadi pagi di jalan Hima mengadu padaku alasan kemarin ia menangis."

Aku tersenyum dengan penjelasan Boruto. Inilah kenapa Boruto dan Himawari menyebutku sebagai ibu yang hebat, bukan bermaksud membanggakan diri dan sombong. Aku pernah membaca artikel dengan judul ' _How to being good mom?'_ , salah satu dari tips di buku tersebut adalah janganlah berprasangka buruk dengan sang anak jika sedang ada masalah, jika memang terlibat masalah janganlah memarahinya , tetapi juga jadilah menjadi ibu yang tegas. Mungkin itu adalah faktor yang membuatku menjadi _good mom._

"Apakah itu benar?" tanyaku tegas pada siswa SMA Suna tersebut, ia mengangguk kaku. Aku menghembuskan napas lalu membantu Boruto untuk berdiri, aku menatap siswa Suna itu.

"Ikut saya ke ruang kepala sekolah."

...

"ADAW!"

Boruto memegang pipinya tersebut sambil meringis, aku kembali mengobati pipi yang memerah itu. Boruto kembali berjengit sambil meremas tanganku yang bebas.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang tiduran saja disini sambil menonton atau bermain _game,_ jangan disentuh pipi itu!"

Ia hanya mengangguk patuh dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang, aku pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju dapur untuk membuat coklat panas. Jepang sekarang memasuki musim dingin, jadi udara pun sudah terasa dingin walaupun berada di penghujung musim panas dengan teriknya matahari.

Tentang siswa SMA Suna itu, ia di skors selama sebulan. Aku kasihan padanya memohon kepada kepala sekola SMA Suna untuk meringankan masa skorsnya, tetapi ia berkata merasa malu dengan istri seorang pengusaha besar di Jepang karena sang siswa menghajar anaknya dan menggoda si bungsu. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas dan meminta maaf atas kejadian itu.

Aku membawa dua gelas coklat panas kembali ke ruang keluarga. Boruto memainkan ponselnya, kadang ia berdecak, mungkin sedang bermain _game._ Aku meletakkan dua gelas coklat panas itu.

"KAKAAAAK!"

Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dari arah tangga. Itu Himawari, ia berlari kecil ke arahku dan Boruto. Ia lalu melompati sofa dan duduk di perut Boruto.

"A—aduh, Hima!"

Boruto menarik baju seragam Himawari, aku pun menarik Himawari dari tubuh Boruto. "Kakak, wajah kakak kenapa?" tanya Himawari.

"Tidak sengaja kena raket nyamuk." Jawab Boruto asal dengan wajah malasnya. Aku hampir saja menyemburkan tawaku kalau saja ada tangan besar yang menutupi kedua mataku.

"Ini siapa?" Suaranya yang berat membuatku tak urung tersenyum geli. Aku memukul tangannya lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari mataku. Ia mengecup pipiku sekilas dan menatap Boruto.

"Serius ya kena raket nyamuk?" Ucapnya dengan wajah polos. Aku hanya tertawa geli, sebenarnya dia tahu Boruto berkelahi saat aku memberitahunya melalui telepon, aku pun memberitahu alasan mengapa ia berkelahi agar dia tak marah. Seorang ayah bisa emosi karena anaknya membuat masalah, apalagi berkelahi.

"Iya!" ketus Boruto. Jika saja Himawari tahu yang sebenarnya, maka ia akan menyekap Boruto di rumah seharian karena takut Boruto terluka. Sepertinya kakak sepupuku, Neji, memiliki duplikatnya versi perempuan.

"Naruto- _kun,_ mau ini?" aku mengangkat mengangkat gelas berisi coklat panasku ke arahnya, ia tersenyum kemudian mengambil coklat panas itu dan duduk di sampingku.

"Boruto."

Boruto memandang ayahnya, aku melihat Naruto- _kun_ tersenyum lembut dan mengacungkan jempolnya yang disambut cengiran Boruto. Aku pun menyandarkan diriku di bahunya, ia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, kemudian aku memejamkan mataku dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

Aku bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang saling menyayangi dan saling melindungi. Seperti suamiku yang melindungiku, seperti Boruto melindungi Himawari, seperti ayah melindungi ibu, seperti Konohamaru melindungi Hanabi. Dan banyak umat manusia yang aku yakini saling menyayangi. Pondasi dari sebuah keluarga adalah saling melindungi, mencintai, dan menyayangi. Aku bersyukur keluarga kecilku memiliki itu semua.

Tuhan, terima kasih karena memberikanku sebuah keluarga kecil yang akan menemaniku di masa depan dan melewati hari-hari dimana saat sedih, senang, marah dan sebagainya.

Aku bersyukur.

"BAIKLAH! WAKTUNYA PESTA!"

Suamiku dan kedua anakku pun bersorak, mereka lalu menuruni tangga menuju ke halaman belakang dimana ada ayah dan kedua mertuaku sedang memanggang daging. Aku melihat kertas kecil di atas meja, aku pun mengambil pena di kantung celanaku dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Mama! Ayo!"

Himawari dari bawah berteriak, aku hanya menyahutinya. Aku tersnyum dan meninggalkan kertas itu di atas meja.

...

' _i'm glad when my life have two angel and one guard, my key heart, my friend till the end. I'm glad with my dad, he's was my first hero in the heaven. Thanks God.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

A/N:

Setelah mendapatkan film-film baru yang di download dan karena asyik menonton sampai lupa daratan dengan epilog CC, yah... begitulah. Untuk Meet You saya masih mikirin jalan ceritanya gimana ya, soalnya endingnya jadi bercabang-cabang di otaknya, jadi lagi bimbang.

Oh ya, bagi kalian yang pernah mengcover lagu, aplikasi untuk mengcover lagu dengan simple tahu? Istilahnya kayak karaoke gitu haha, dari laptop saya rekamnya, soalnya lagi butuh.

Ok, thanks for your review guys! And see ya next time! Love yaaaa!


End file.
